Ghost Dance
by alphaGipsyDanger
Summary: When an evil necromancer starts killing people on a power trip and an old friend of Van Helsing's goes missing can he save the day or will it all end in death? The wait is over new chapter!
1. Balfour

Ghost Dance

By Fenestrae

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction and no money is made from it. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

This is my first effort of fanfiction that I have ever posted and my first Van Helsing fic. Any flames sent WILL be sent through a stargate with no return address. If it makes no sense, tell me. I have a really bad tendency to miss bits and forget that people can't read my mind. Any way, here it is.

Ghost Dance 

CHAPTER 1 - BALFOUR

All was quiet in the halls of the order's underground base of operations as cardinal Jinette walked the familiar paths down the halls towards the room of Van Helsing. The hunter, who rarely spent any time at all within the confines of the headquarters, was resting after a particularly trying day hunting down a rather nasty monster that liked to wear human skins. Being close to headquarters, Carl had convinced Van Helsing to take this opportunity to rest at the headquarters and catch up on his reports to the Cardinal and to re-stock up on weaponry. The Cardinal suspected that this was really a ploy for Carl to catch up on the gossip and finish some of his experiments that had been left.

Rounding the corner towards Van Helsing's room, Jinette could hear no sound coming from the hunter's room. This in and of itself was not unusual as the Van Helsing was a light sleeper and slept as quietly as he walked around the abbey. Pausing before the door the Cardinal took a steadying breath, Van Helsing was not going to like this next mission, not after the last time he has been there. Knocking lightly on the door, the Cardinal waited for the soft 'enter' before pushing the door open.

Van Helsing looked alert and ready for action as though he had not just been asleep and was still wearing his usual attire with the exception of his coat and most of his weapons. Even the bruises from the past mission were fading quickly, which Jinette noted to himself, as he watched the hunter rise from his seated position on the bed to reach for his coat.

"I take it you have another mission for me Cardinal and that this is not merely a social call?" Gabriel said as he began placing his weapons in their correct hidden places within his voluminous coat.

"No," Jinette answered looking the hunter up and down. "There is a village under attack from an evil force that is in need of your assistance."

Gabriel paused from attaching his Tojo blades within his coat and turned to the Cardinal. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Knowing your past history with the place, most likely not, no. The village is in the forests of northern England. I had already sent one of our people in to deal with the problem, however we have not received word back from them. Although, we are still receiving reports of the terror continuing." The Cardinal sat in the only chair present within the hunter's room and took a deep breath. "These reports vary from a strange mist to people dying suddenly for no apparent reason. This area is known for strange phenomena occurring."

"Strange phenomena?"

"There are myths of powerful shamans controlling the dead, and using trapped spirits and demons to do their will. They are similar to the voodoo rituals known although these seem more pagan in origin." Jinette looked Van Helsing in the eyes as he said this, watching the hunter think over the possible weapons needed.

"You want me to find the source of the problem and stop it," Gabriel asked as he finished loading up his weapons.

"Yes, but I also want you to discover what has happened to our operative who was sent in before," the Cardinal said.

"Who was it?" Gabriel turned to pick up his hat, placing it on his head.

"I believe you have worked with him before?" Jinette responded. "He was known to us as Nicandro Balfour, however you most likely knew him as simply Balfour?"

Gabriel turned back to face the Cardinal with a look of shock. "Yes I knew him, we worked together to face a clan of gargoyles once in Scotland. He is a good man to have at your back. I also know that he is one of our best. It must truly be serious if Balfour has been taken down, usually he was nagging me to report back."

"I trust you will set off immediately for England. The village is located near the great lakes of the north there. Carl has already been briefed and has no doubt selected the relevant weapons that you will need. A map has already been given to Carl as well, it was the last thing we received from Balfour so it will be accurate." Jinette stood and made for the door. "Be careful Van Helsing, not everything will be as it seems and if Balfour truly has been taken down then you will need all your wits about you. I believe we are dealing with forces greater than those on this mortal plane." With that last Jinette left, leaving Gabriel stood alone.

_Balfour is a strong fighter, what could possibly manage to take him down?_ Van Helsing thought as he walked down the corridors towards the armoury.

Upon reaching the armoury he cast his thoughts to the side as he saw Carl having a discussion with one of the blacksmiths about producing a specific part from metal. When he reached hearing range he could tell that they were arguing over the specifics of the welding and general production of steel.

"Ah, Van Helsing! Just who I was looking for, could you speak to the Cardinal about me going on this trip? I've told everyone a thousand times that I am not a field man, but nobody will listen." Carl walked over to Gabriel, leaving the Blacksmith to his work, blatantly ignoring the mutterings of 'no idea' and 'clueless' coming from the blacksmith.

"I have already seen the Cardinal, Carl. I believe this trip will do you some good and you rather enjoyed our last trip to England. Seeing the Royal palace and meeting Queen Victoria. Besides you can do some more field testing of your new inventions," was Van Helsing's easy reply to the obviously perplexed friar.

"Well, as I recall it was you who got up close and personal with the Queen and obviously enjoyed England far more than I did," was Carl's tart response.

"The Cardinal still wants you to come along in order to 'keep me alive' again and to use your expertise. We are going up against a powerful unknown evil Carl." Van Helsing said as he was handed a bag, which Carl was already filling with weapons. "Balfour was sent to investigate and has not been heard of since."

"Balfour?" Carl stopped putting weapons in the bag and truly looked at Van Helsing. "Balfour is almost as effective against the 'big bad' as you are!"

"Exactly, Carl. That means that I'm going to need you on this trip. You may be able to figure out what is going on. I know that Balfour trusts you." Van Helsing took the crossbow that Carl was about to load into the bag from Carl's hand and began to stash it in his coat.

A look of slight defeat but determination crossed Carl's face. "Yes, and that is why I believe that I shall have to go. I want to help Balfour in any way possible."

"Good man!" Gabriel slapped Carl on the back and began walking toward he stables. "Now hurry up and get a move on, we're wasting time."

The journey from Rome to England passed fairly rapidly with only one small mishap on the northern coast of England where the ship had docked, or more accurately crashed. A Banshee had ensnared the crew, luring the ship onto sharp rocks along the coastline. Luckily, the rocks were shallow and close to large sandy beaches. Van Helsing had dealt with the Banshee in his usual style of 'it it didn't work, hit it harder' and had eventually prevailed.

Now they were sat underneath a giant oak tree somewhere within the countryside, hiding from the almost ever-present rain that seemed to persist during their journey further north. They were not far from the woodlands that dominated around the lakes, and Gabriel had begun to dwell on the last encounter with Balfour.

They were surrounded; Van Helsing armed only with his Tojo blades. Balfour was similarly armed with a broadsword as his only defence. The Gargoyles were circling them, snarling and hissing in the pale moonlight. They has been caught off guard on their pursuit of the clan by the misconception that they would not be this far from their retreat during the day time. They had settled down for the night, as dawn was only an hour away, which was when they had struck.

Van Helsing began to charge the blades as a particularly large gargoyle made a lunge for him. Ducking beneath it's outstretched claws, Van Helsing swung round and sliced its midsection, eliciting a loud screech from it as it disappeared behind its brethren.

"Nice." Balfour commented, hefting his sword higher. They had been in this stalemate for over half an hour and the Gargoyles had showed no signs of retreat. "Do you think that they know that we have located their retreat?"

"It would appear so," Van Helsing replied, eying the biggest that appeared to be the leader "They know that we will destroy them when daylight arrives and they turn to stone, so they plan on taking us out now."

"So, any ideas on how to get them to buggar off and let us have some sleep?" Van Helsing smiled at Balfour's question.

"What do you expect them to do? Lie down, or more accurately petrify, and go quietly?" Van Helsing asked mock seriously.

"Well my money is on the biggest, if we take him down then the others will turn tail and run regardless. It's almost dawn. If they don't run for it soon then it will really be too easy to kill them" Balfour turned to face the largest, Van Helsing covering his back.

"I trust that you wish to have the honours then?" Van Helsing asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Naturally. What else would you suggest, I am the faster of the two of us." Balfour grinned and readied his sword.

"Just say when and I'm all for it."

Just as Gabriel was mentioned this the largest Gargoyle lunged for Balfour. "Would NOW be convenient enough?" He asked as he swung his sword high to parry the claws of the beast, and kicking it in the midsection. Behind him, Gabriel fended off a claw swipe by removing the treats arm at the elbow joint, earning him a screech. "Now don't go having all the fun Van Helsing!"

"Well I'm not just going to stand there am I?" Gabriel said, falling into their usual banter when faced with the usual threat of disembowelment and death at the hands of a monster.

Spinning on his left foot, Balfour lined up a perfect upwards slash and through shear momentum and force, almost completely halved the gargoyle. The resulting dead gargoyle caused the others to retreat in a disorganised tangle as their alpha was no longer able to coordinate the group.

"That answers that problem then, doesn't it?" Balfour turned, cleaning his sword on a rag. "One down, the rest to go."

"Well, lets hope that they retreat to their lair, otherwise we'll have to do this all over again." Van Helsing commented as he put his blades away.

"Well it would be more fun that way, wouldn't it?"

Van Helsing wondered if Balfour had got himself into a similar mess and hadn't had someone to watch his back. Carl, waving his hand in front of his face, however cut his musings, short.

"Hello! Didn't you hear a word of what I just said? Honestly I really do not know how you manage to break things this quick. You only had it for two days and you've managed to break it!!" Carl, who was looking slightly perplexed was fidgeting with the cross bow, which had a rather large dent in the handle which was bent at an odd angle.

"Well it wasn't my fault that the banshee happened to land on it, Carl. Besides this is a good test of your on the job field repairs and of how durable it is." Gabriel tried to hide the smile that was threatening to break through his serious demeanour at the slightly annoyed look the friar was giving him.

Night was falling and so they decided to make camp just outside the woods. Van Helsing cast a look towards the woods, and felt a deep foreboding well up inside him. All was not well within and a great evil was present. Gabriel began to truly wonder if he was already too late.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. If you want more press the review button, even if it's just to say more. Reviews mean that I will write the next chapter. 


	2. Tarja

Hey there all, new chapter. Finally found time to write it. Thanks to endoreovende for reviewing- (feels all warm inside) and asking for more. Find it really hard to get motivated to actually write unless people ask since it's just as fun in my head. As for Balfour, all will be revealed in due time. (Am sooo evil)

Warnings: this chapter contains fairly graphic violence.

Chapter 2 - Tarja

The night had passed rather uneventfully, with only Carl screeching like a girl at the sight of an adder in the grass, yelling "Poisonous!!!!!" at the top of his lungs. Now they were trekking through the woods, following an old trail, which the map had indicated would take them near to the town of Chaston, where all the strange phenomena were occurring and Balfour had last been seen.

The rain from the day before had dried up to reveal the hazy sun, whose rays could barely be seen through the dense foliage of the canopy above and they occasionally had to step over trees which had died in the previous winters. The woods around them were eerily quiet and few animals were seen, even the birds seemed to be ominously silent even though it was past midday and they had been walking since before dawn.

"Van Helsing, do you actually have any idea where we are going?" Carl, who was slightly red faced, asked. "Is this even the right trail, I haven't seen anybody at all, which doesn't make sense. There are no other main roads out of the town."

Gabriel paused, and turned to the friar. "True, even the woods appear dead. Perhaps we should take a break and look at the map again." Placing his pack on the floor, and taking a quick glance around, Van Helsing perched himself on a nearby fallen log and took out his canteen.

Carl, who had the map in his hands, was frowning and turning the map upside down and then right way up. "According to the map you are right Van Helsing," he said, looking up in time to see Gabriel roll his eyes, whilst taking a swig from the canteen. "And we didn't see any other trails, even ones inside the wood in case this one was blocked."

"Perhaps this is the only safe road in and out of the town, although I hardly doubt that." Gabriel was truly beginning to wonder whether they should turn back and try to find another route towards the town when a blood-curdling scream rent the air.

Carl jumped, dropping the map. "What in God's name was that?"

"It sounded as though it came from that direction," Van Helsing said pointing to a dense section of the woods that seemed to be cloaked in shadow. Grabbing his pack and weapons he took off towards the direction of the sound.

"Oh, just perfect, leave me alone with the rest of the gear and the horses while you run off to save the day," Carl grumbled. Grabbing the horses by their reins, he pulled them off the trail after Van Helsing.

Running as fast as he could, Van Helsing pounded through the woods. Ignoring the grabbing of the ferns and vines he ploughed onwards feeling that he was getting nearer to the sound. He could hear sounds of a struggle and a voice, low and chanting. As he drew nearer he began to feel the strong stench of evil and death permeating the area. The hackles on the back of his neck stood on end and began screaming as he rounded a large tree and came upon one of the most unusual sights that he had ever seen.

In the middle of a clearing stood a woman, eyes closed, with her arms outstretched, chanting in a low voice, using a language that he had never heard even in his vast travels. At her feet cowered a fully-grown man who, when stood upright, would be about six foot and easily tower over the slight form of the woman. Surrounding them was a white circle. Following the gaze of the man Van Helsing gazed upon what could best be described as a darkness that had a form yet didn't. It was as if the thing, for want of a better word, was phasing in and out of existence. Van Helsing could see parts clearly at one point and then they would turn hazy, as if it was too horrible to gaze upon in its entirety.

"Please," begged the man on the floor. "Please help me!!!" he began to edge away from the woman and towards the edge of the circle. "It wants to kill me, please, help me!!"

Van Helsing was unable to form a reply as the man edged towards the edge of the circle and the woman's eyes shot open. "Do not break the circle!!!!" But it was too late, the man in his desperation broke the circle with his hands crawling towards Van Helsing.

With an unearthly howl the thing dove towards the man, half seen claws outstretched. The man let out a terrified scream and half ran, half stumbled towards Van Helsing, as the circle released a blast of energy and the woman was thrown backwards. Paying the man no heed, Van Helsing reached for his pistols and fired at the thing, striking it twice before it reached the man. One arm swung out swatting Van Helsing as if he were a fly into the tree he had rounded earlier, before starting to rend the man apart, claws digging deep. Unable to scream anymore, the man simply twitched.

With stars still spinning before his eyes, Gabriel dragged himself to his feet to see the thing turn to gaze at him with blood red eyes. Its mangled face contorted into a bestial grin as blood dripped from its jaws. Reaching for his guns, Gabriel took aim again and struck home in its midsection. However as before the bullets had no effect, simply being absorbed into the creatures body. The thing released a hiss close to a boiler on overload and advanced, clawing the guns out of Van Helsing's hands.

With a gasp of pain, as blood from three long gashes in his arm began to seep blood, Gabriel began to back up, away from the creature. As if sensing defeat in its new victim the thing advanced and struck again. Ducking just in time Van Helsing rolled to the right. The tree behind creaked as it gave way under the thing's onslaught, and toppled over with a loud snap.

Moving backwards away from the thing, eyes watching for any hint of an attack, Gabriel didn't see the sapling and vines behind and tripped. Landing flat on his back, he dropped his weapons, biting back a curse.

The woman was _not_ having a good day. Not only had she been forced to help one of the few people that she genuinely disliked, but she had also had her butt kicked in the process. And to top it all off, dragged a total stranger into the mess who was most likely by now being rent apart as well.

With a groan, she rolled over from where she had landed when the energy from the circle of protection had backfired and pushed her hair out of her face. Sitting up she turned to where she could hear the demon currently making kindling out of a very large oak tree. A few feet away on the ground lay the stranger who had come running to their aid when the idiot who was now fertilizing the woods had screamed. His predicament became apparent as the woman saw that he was defenceless and about to go the same way as the idiot.

Steeling herself she pushed herself to her feet and dug deep within herself. The creature was about to strike and she didn't have much time. Pulling on what little energy she had left she began to form the spell she needed.

Van Helsing was scrambling to reach his Tojo blades within his coat when he heard a new voice cry, "Stop!" Looking in the direction of the voice he saw that the woman was back on her feet, looking a little worse for wear, with a steely resolved look on her face. "You will not take his soul for your master, demon. I will not allow it, return to the underworld!!"

With a hiss the demon rounded on the woman. Dodging the demons sweeping claws, Van Helsing watched, as she appeared to draw light out of thin air with her hands and shoved it into the demon, causing it to let out an ear-piercing scream. With a chant from the same language as before the demon appeared to explode from the inside out in a backwash of energy, blasting the woman backwards. Van Helsing, who had risen to one knee, was slammed backwards off his feet to skid in the mud of the forest floor.

With a groan and a sensation that he was going to feel every bruise the next day, Van Helsing pushed himself up into a sitting position. Grabbing his pistols as he rose, he gazed over to where he had last seen the woman before the 'demon', as she had called it, was destroyed. She was nowhere in sight, however several broken branches could be seen behind where she would have been standing.

"Van Helsing!! What on earth was that noise?" Carl had finally arrived, pulling along the obviously unwilling horses. "The horses have been fighting me all the way from the trail. I nearly lost mine when the light show began." Replacing his weapons to their proper places, Gabriel turned to Carl with a look of humour. Carl was slightly dishevelled and had a twig sticking out of his already unruly hair. It looked like a pair of antlers. Carl seemed totally oblivious.

"From what I can gather and have been told, it was a demon," was his curt response, as he turned to investigate the hole in the foliage made by the woman.

"What do you mean, 'from what you have been told'?" Carl, who was looking around the clearing that had been created, stopped when he saw the remains of the man. "And what happened to him? I assume it was he who was making that noise."

"The demon ate him and took his soul," came the reply as Van Helsing disappeared from Carl's view.

"Where are you going now?" Carl asked observing the damage done to the area and the blood that appeared on the floor in droplets, obviously not from the dead man.

"There was a woman-"

"A woman?"

"Yes, she was protecting the man from the demon using some sort of ritual magic." Sounds of him breaking twigs could be heard as he went deeper into the wood. "Carl, get over here, I found her."

"Is she okay?" Carl asked grabbing their meagre but extensive medical kit from Van Helsing's horse. Usually when trouble appeared, Van Helsing in his usual manner, went ahead or chased after the target and more often than not, got a bit banged up. Because of this, he usually carried the first aid kit and was able to do a semi decent job of patching himself up before Carl arrived to take care of the more serious wounds that he sometimes sustained.

Van Helsing appeared from the hole in the foliage carrying the woman in his arms. She appeared to be unconscious, but when laid upon the ground began to stir. "She seems to be just stunned," Carl said in a tone of awe. "Judging from those broken branches and the force needed she should at least have broken something, but she seems to just need a good nights rest"

Before Van Helsing could say anything in reply a groan was heard coming from the woman. "Uugghh, I really, really should have stayed in bed today." Opening her eyes she looked up to see both Carl and Van Helsing looking down at her. "Okay, you I know, but Blondie I haven't met so if you don't mind, could you please remove your hand from my leg?"

Carl, who had been checking for breaks, turned a faint shade of pink and removed the hand. "I'm sorry, miss. I was only checking for breaks. From appearances you took quite a tumble."

"Yes, well, appearances can be quite deceiving." With a faint smile she sat up, only to start to fall down again. With gentle strength, Van Helsing grabbed her by the shoulders to prevent her falling. "Thank you."

"Perhaps you should rest?" Van Helsing asked, as she sat up on her own and began to rise.

"No, I will be fine. I just used up a lot of energy; white magic really takes it out of you." Pushing her waist length black hair out of her face and over her shoulders she gave him an appraising look. "You know, that arm will need to be seen to. It looks like it got you good. They may not be quite corporeal, but when they focus they can do real damage."

Van Helsing looked down at his arm, which was still oozing blood. Since it had happened he had forgotten all about it. _The wonders of adrenaline, no doubt._ Carefully using his fingers he prodded the edges of the cloth of his coat from the wounds, wincing.

"Here, let me." The woman took the kit from Carl and steered Van Helsing to the fallen tree. Pushing on his shoulder to make him sit she removed a clean cloth and some alcohol. "This is going to sting a little," she said as she started cleaning the wounds from the edges in with the cloth.

It took every ounce of self-control that he had not to shout as the cleansing alcohol took effect. "Was white magic what you used to protect yourself from the demon?"

"Yes," she replied as she carefully peeled back the sleeve and began to bandage the wound with obvious ease and skill. "The white circle the idiot broke was a circle of protection used to keep either evil in or out. Knocked me on my ass when he broke it because it was using some of my power, other wise I would have been up to help you earlier."

"You seem skilled at patching up injuries," Carl noted as she finished dressing the wound.

"It's all in a day for me, patching up bruises and the like. I'm the local doctor, or as near to it as you can get in these parts. Mainly it tends to be herbal remedies but I've seen my fare share of fight injuries." Placing the remainder of the supplies back in the kit she turned to Gabriel. "You know how to fight, and I'm not talking about people. Otherwise you would not have survived until I could force it to retreat, you have a name?"

"This is Friar Carl and I am Van Helsing. We were sent here to investigate the strange reports and the loss of a friend." Van Helsing gestured to Carl and himself in turn.

"And how did you come across these reports of strange things? Word does not travel far in these parts," she asked giving them a guarded look.

"It's a long story that can wait for another time, and you are?"

"The name is Tarja. Tarja Balfour."

"Balfour? Tell me, do you know a Nicandro Balfour?" Van Helsing asked. He hoped that she might be able to tell him what had happened to him.

"Of course I know him! I'm married to him." She raised her hand to reveal the wedding band that had been overlooked.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think. Reviews really are appreciated by the author. Any ideas as for how it will end? Have an idea but suggestions are welcome.

Oh and did anybody see the end coming?


	3. Life, Death, and Something Else

Hey there y'all. New chapter up, just like me at four in the morning. Insomnia is a great thing. Cheers again to endoreo vende for the fantastic review, I aint too sure if they can have wives either but since Balfour isn't a religious person per se then I say he can (that and it's my story). I feel I have to apologise now for the lack of action but this is kind of an explanation chapter, if it isn't written then nothing else will really make sense.

Anyhow, here is the next bit, although where it's going to go, goddess only knows...

**Chapter 3 – Life, Death, and Something Else.**

Van Helsing blinked, taking in that last bit of the conversation. "Married?" He could not picture Balfour as being married, at all.

"Well, that is usually what a ring on this finger means, yes." She smiled at the gormless faces on both Gabriel and Carl, highly amused.

"I'm sorry, but Balfour just doesn't seem to be the type to be married." Van Helsing said, as if it was the only thing he could think of to say in the moment.

"He told me that would be your reaction, described it down to the smallest detail," she said still smiling. "He even included the gaping mouth."

To this, both of the men closed their mouths with an audible snap. Smiling, Tarja turned and picked up the first aid kit and walked over to Van Helsing's horse, placing it back in its correct place.

"How did you know where the first aid kit went?" Carl asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. All they had was her word that she was Balfour's wife, and since Carl had never met Balfour he had no basis on which to decide if this was true or not. In his line of work he had always found that caution was always the best cause of action.

"It's the same place that Nico keeps his. You hero types are always the same." She turned to face them, pulling her singed coat around her more tightly. "Look, if you want to play twenty questions you can, but can we at least do it back at my house where we can warm up? I don't know about you, but I happen to have had a fairly tiring day."

"That does seem like a reasonable idea," Van Helsing stated, easing himself into a standing position from where he was sat on the fallen tree. "Perhaps you should borrow my horse for the journey," he began.

"I will be fine walking, thank you," Tarja interrupted, moving towards the edge of the small clearing and waiting for them to gather their gear and ready their horses. "Besides, my house isn't that far. I live in the woods for a variety of reasons; one being that it is generally quieter. The rest I will explain when we have had something warm to drink?"

"Thank you, we would be grateful, and perhaps you could tell us more of Nicandro?" Gabriel said as he mounted his horse with his usual ease.

Turning and heading off into the woods, Van Helsing and Carl followed Tarja at a reasonable distance so as not to be overheard by the woman.

"Van Helsing, are you sure we can trust this woman? It's not as if she has given us any real proof of who she is. This could well be a trap." Carl whispered to Gabriel, keeping his eyes on the woman in front, who was walking at a brisk pace confidently through the woods.

"I trust her Carl. I can sense no evil from her and she was trying to save that man. At the cost of her own life, Carl," Gabriel whispered back. He turned to look at Carl as he said the next. "She was right about Balfour storing his first aid kit in the same place, and it would be just like him to know how I would react to the knowledge of him being married." He turned in time to see that Tarja was turning off to the right onto a slightly more used track than the one that they had been on before they heard the scream. "For now I don't see why we cannot trust her and return to her house. We may learn what has happened to Balfour and what exactly is going on in these parts."

"Well if you trust her than I suppose that I can too," Carl grudgingly admitted.

Turning to see if they were keeping up, Tarja sighed to see them deep in deliberation. _No doubt talking about whether I'm telling the truth about you, my love._ She thought back to the last conversation she had with Nicandro about the great Van Helsing over a year ago:

"I never told you how I first met Van Helsing did I?" Nico turned to give her two of the few mugs that they had left in the house that weren't chipped.

"No, you didn't but I can imagine that it didn't go quite as planned?" she asked with a smile, placing tealeaves in both mugs and adding hot water.

"You got that right Angel. We were assigned together to take down some Harpy-like things that were wreaking havoc in one of the coastal villages back in my native Yorkshire. We were meant to meet in a local pub, but because Van Helsing has quite a bit of a reputation over in Europe, he was recognised by the local Bobbies." He paused taking a sip of the tea that she had passed to him, sighing in contentment at the soothing taste.

"So there he was making a break form the pub, with the police on his tail when I arrived. He must have recognised me because he just leapt up on the back of my horse and said 'move it before we both end up arrested'. So there we were, running from the local law, headlong into the moors and the mist, with no idea where we were going and could barely see through the mist in the night."

"And what happened then, my dashing hero of a husband?" she asked snuggling closer to him as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we ended up getting completely lost and while he hid from sight, I had to ask for directions from a local farmstead." Nico answered with a laugh. "Poor guy, he had to hide every time we came across a town behind his hat and scarf."

"Sounds like the start to a beautiful friendship," she said laying her head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"Yeah, you could say that Angel. Good fighter, that man. None better to watch you back. And the most resourceful man I ever met, even though he cannot remember much of his past. Has this uncanny knack of sensing evil...."

Her musings were cut short when she realised that they had reached the last part of the journey to her house. Turning to the men she raised a hand to bring them to a halt. "You will need to dismount from here and walk. The path becomes narrow and is along the edge of a river gorge. It would be easier for the horses and far safer. I don't want to have to peel you off of the rocks below."

Dismounting from their horses, Van Helsing and Carl followed her through the edge of the tree line to look down, and down, and down upon the river in the gorge. Looking around they could see what she meant about the path. It was very narrow and winding with some parts overhung by rocky outcrops, which would only just allow the height of the horses or a grown man to pass.

Below, the river roared on its way towards the sea as it cut through thousands of years of deposited rocks, to create the huge gorge. Mist rose from the river in a steady stream as the thunder of a nearby waterfall could be heard.

"You weren't kidding about the trail." Carl said, still gazing in awe at the gorge. "Its beautiful. You live in the gorge?"

"At the top of it actually. From where we were in the woods, this is the quickest route, and the most scenic." Not actually turning to look at them, she continued, eyes watching her footing. "I like to walk this way when I feel the need to become closer to my surroundings, and the life present in the woods. It's one of the few places where death doesn't seem to permeate the air as much. My home is at the top of the falls, in a large clearing. You will see when we reach it."

They continued on in silence, concentrating on their footing. None wanted to take the perilous plunge into the frigid waters below, or onto the rock under the water. Soon, they came to a large waterfall, where only the thunder of the water could be heard. Here, the path took on a steeper incline as they climbed upwards along its edge, well away from the spray that created the mist.

Upon reaching the top of the falls, the roaring began to fade with distance from the falls. And a clearing within the woods became visible. Within it stood a small two story wooden cabin. It had fallen into slight disrepair, but appeared sturdy and well built. Outside the cabin was a small garden with various herbs and other plants that neither Carl, nor Van Helsing could name.

"Welcome to my home. Round the back are the stables. My horse is tied in the larger stall but there are three smaller stalls in which you can tie your horses with racks for your tack. I should warn you that Obsidian doesn't really like strangers, so keeping your distance would be a good idea, unless you wish to get booted." Tarja pointed to the east side of the house, which as they had neared had brought the stables into view. "I shall be inside preparing tea." With that last she made for the house, saying a small prayer before entering.

"She was being sincere about the whole death being less of a presence in the gorge, wasn't she?" Carl asked Gabriel as they pulled their horses into the stables.

"Yes, she was. I could feel the stench of death lessen to almost nothing while we walked in the gorge, it seems that even here has almost none of the bad vibes that the woods had." Gabriel confirmed, taking a wide birth around the glaring jet-black filly tied within the largest stall.

"So you think that she really is married to Balfour? And why did she call him Nico?" Carl asked, removing his saddle from his horse and began brushing it down.

"I think that she is married to him, yes. She called him Nico because his first name is Nicandro. I never referred to him as that because he told me that if I couldn't remember what mine was then I shouldn't get to call him by his." Van Helsing smiled at the memory of that 'discussion'. "I have to admit though, it would be interesting to find out how those two met and ended up getting married..."

Finishing brushing down their horses and ensuring that they were securely tied down, they made their way back towards the front of the cabin and into the main room of the house.

The interior was sparsely decorated with only a few metalwork designs hanging from the wall that were Celtic in design. Above the mantle of the fireplace hung the one item that Van Helsing thought Balfour would _never_ part with. His sword, still dented from his many encounters with monsters, was mounted in a horizontal position and gleamed like it had been polished only recently.

"He swears that that sword has saved his life more times than he can count," Tarja said, appearing from a deeper room with a tray and three steaming mugs of tea upon it. "Claims it can cleave gargoyles into pieces."

"He would be right about the Gargoyles. I've seen him use it with great proficiency. The important question is why it is hanging on the wall and isn't with him. Where is he?" Van Helsing turned to look at Tarja as she passed both him and Carl mugs, gesturing for them to sit in the sturdy hand crafted chairs.

Staring down at her mug, a sad look crossed her face before she looked up at them both. "That is a long story which I will tell you on one condition, that you answer my next question truthfully."

"Which is?"

"Do you believe that I am married to Nicandro and that what I have told you already is the truth?" Her eyes bored into Gabriel's.

"Yes, I believe that you are telling the truth. Now, _where is Balfour_?" Van Helsing asked looking straight back into her eyes without flinching.

Tarja sighed and looked down. "This may not be easy for you to hear and you may not believe what I am telling you is true." She placed her mug on the floor and crossed her legs under her. Looking up at the two of them with tears in her eyes, she began:

"I don't know where Nico is. The last time I saw him was a month ago when he told me that he was going to get help. I think that he was going to call you for help but he doesn't talk about order business with me.

The reason his sword is on the wall is because as a wedding gift, I crafted him a new one, which I empowered with pure white magic to help him fight the monsters and the evil spirits that we have been fighting for the last five years. He took his new sword with him. Through it I can always sense where he is and whether he is in danger, but my connection was cut off three weeks ago. I'm worried that Mercer had something to do with it."

Van Helsing who had remained silent throughout this piped up. "Who is this Mercer and what does he have to do with this and with Nico?"

"Mercer is the local Lord of the land and is evil in the purest sense of the word. You are aware that magic exists in the world and that there are practicing Wiccans, I take it? Mercer is heavily involved in magic, only instead of it being what we would call white magic, he is completely into the dark arts." She paused at the look of confusion on Gabriel's face and then almost laughed at the look of disbelief on Carl's face. "I know that you, Carl, don't believe in magic, but hear me out."

"Okay." He said and sat back, his face going into 'listening' mode.

"The world is full of magic, light and dark, magic that I practice is mainly white, although some aspects are what you would call grey. The magic I used earlier to save that stupid idiot was almost pure white energy. Anything less would not have driven that demon back into the underworld. Mercer had sent it to no doubt intercept you. I have been walking the woods for days to see if anyone would come. The idiot, who was called Paul, had followed me and got himself caught by the demon.

Mercer has the ability to control the dark creatures of the underworld, or what you would call hell, and get them to do his bidding. How I do not know, but he uses this to maintain his iron grip on the local populace, most likely through dark magic. He can also control spirits and the dead. To what degree I do not know, and I am sure that only Nico and I knew that for sure." She was looking at them both carefully. Gauging their reactions, she could tell that Van Helsing was considering this while Carl looked as close to instant disbelief as someone as open minded as he could be.

"How do you know that he can control the dead and spirits? Can that not be done using ritual magic?" Van Helsing asked. He had only a small amount of knowledge of magic, but did know that it involved a ritual of some sort.

"Because, aside from being a Wiccan priestess, I am also a necromancer, a person who can control the dead and summon ghosts and ask them to do my bidding, the grey aspect to my magic. That is the difference between Mercer and I. He has enough power to force the spirits in the area to do his bidding, I believe by his dealings with the devil, whereas I can only beseech their help. Ritual magic has its place in the summoning of a ghost, but is a natural born talent and cannot be taught to someone who is insensitive to the spirit world. Carl, here is an insensate, and cannot feel the presence of the spirits."

To this Carl looked slightly offended, but remained silent as she continued.

"My mother taught me, as her grandmother did before her. Because of my 'faith' as it were I am the local doctor through my knowledge of healing herbs and spells. I am also the protector of the people and help whenever I can, but Mercer has become too strong."

"So Mercer is using the spirits of the dead and lower minions of hell to control people and maintain his power base?" Van Helsing asked, processing the information.

"Yes, Nico and I have been trying to stop him for the last five years. I suspect that he is the reason that I have lost contact with Nico. He told me that if anything ever happened to him, to contact the order and ask for your services. He trusts you with his life, and so do I."

"So the reports of people dying under suspicious circumstances were Mercer killing people who were threats to him and Nico got involved and is now missing?" Van Helsing asked, the pieces fitting together in his head.

"That about sums it up in a nutshell, yes." Tarja said, rising and taking the empty mugs from them all.

Before she could move to the kitchen however, an unearthly shriek rent the air and the door to the outside of the house began to glow. Tarja staggered as if she had been hit and gasped.

"He must have known what happened in the woods," She bent over double as the door rattled threateningly. "He must have had a spirit in the woods watching that I could not sense!"

With a tremendous roar the door shattered to reveal a flaming demon, howling in fury as the wards on the door exploded and Tarja dropped to the floor in a scream of agony, leaving Van Helsing and Carl facing the demon and the three undead who stood behind it.

* * *

The evil CLIFF HANGER, heh heh. Thought I would leave it there and see what you think, as always please leave a review, even if it's just to say its ok so far - Fen

Oh and one final thing, is it me or should snow be banned as an evil substance??


	4. Always with you

Hey guys, a new day, a new chapter. The cliffhanger season is over guys and gals!! Thought that i would post this, since no body reviewed last time there are no thankyou's. All i can say is it took a while because went down for upgrading and i had to de frag my computer. any ho here you go.

**Chapter 4 – Always with you.**

The demon stepped further into the house, making Carl and Van Helsing to back up. On the floor Tarja was breathing in sharp gasps and was chanting over and over.

"Tarja, what is going on? What's wrong?" Van Helsing crouched beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly he had a vague idea, as he could sense the evil from the demon trying to encroach upon her soul. She was fighting it and losing, fast.

"Can't fight it," she panted. "Too tired from last time." Groaning, she curled herself into a tighter ball on the floor.

"Well, Carl, any ideas?" Van Helsing had drawn a blank.

The demon again moved forward and stepped into the feeble light of the room to reveal its form. This one appeared to be more corporeal than the last, with clearly defined limbs and torso. It was vaguely birdlike in appearance, but closer to that of a pterodactyl with sharp claws and no wings. It opened its mouth and released a scream as it lunged for Carl with its long arms, a long tail thrashing behind it like a whip.

Ducking like a pro, Carl rolled to the side and came back to his feet next to the mantle and fireplace. On the opposite side of the room, were Van Helsing and Tarja. In his bid to escape the claws, he had effectively separated himself from the others. "Well, the only one I can think of is prayer. I am a friar after all," he said giving Van Helsing a helpless look.

"In that case, start praying!!!"

Not one who needed to be told twice, Carl began reciting the first thing that popped into his head. It was ironic that it happened to be a similar version of the prayers he had said at Anna's funeral, and the irony was not lost on Carl, or Van Helsing.

The demon, upon hearing the prayer being recited began to scream in agony and claw at its ears and body. The claw marks on its body revealed flames through the split skin and through the flames a glowing metal symbol could be seen to begin to glow.

At about the same time as the demon began screaming, Tarja began to unfurl as the agony of evil battering her soul declined. Looking up she saw the reason that the demon had managed to breach the wards on her home; a metal talisman glowed from the body of the demon in the shape of two snakes entwined around a sword. Mercers sign. He was using the talisman to keep the demon in this world even in her home where the pain of her built up defences were causing it agony. The only way for it to escape was to kill the person that Mercer wanted dead. Her only option was to destroy the Talisman and pray that her remaining energy reserves would be enough to banish the demon back to hell. The only reason she could see the talisman was the prayer that Carl was reciting, it reacted to Mercer's brand of magic violently, causing it to glow.

"The talisman!!! Destroy it and I can send the demon back to the underworld!!" she screamed, steeling herself and readying her last reserves of energy. If she were able to return the demon, then the rest would be up to Van Helsing and Carl.

His Tojo blades did not have the range he required and his pistols were at the other side of the room. "Carl, the sword!" Van Helsing shouted, reaching his hand out for the weapon which Carl had wrested from its home in the wall and thrown to him. Taking one step forward and leaning to the right to avoid a swipe from the demon's claws, Van Helsing swung with all his might at the talisman, hearing it shatter.

Upon shattering, the demon returned to its semi-corporeal state and hissed, red eyes gleaming as a thin whip tongue appeared then disappeared. Before it could move closer Tarja leapt to her feet and summoning the last of her energy called the banishing spell, forcing it into the demon's body as hard as she could.

The blast knocked them all on their collective asses, Tarja landing on top of Van Helsing in an unconscious pile. The demon was nowhere to be seen and the three undead zombies were climbing to their feet, having been blown back and out of the door. Carl was beside the fireplace, nursing a bruise on his head where his head had struck the mantel on his flight to the floor, and looking quite terrified.

Gently rolling Tarja to the side and ensuring that she was not seriously injured, Van Helsing rose to his feet and passed Carl a pistol, since he had landed within their reach. "Any ideas on how to get rid of these guys?" he asked, hefting the sword a bit higher and levelling out his stance, ready for their next move.

"Actually, yes, I do. I think they are zombies, Tarja mentioned that Mercer could raise the dead. The only way to stop them without having raised them is to burn them and release them by fire." Carl, looking less terrified and more like a scientist who merely had an annoying problem in the lab to overcome, grabbed two thin logs from the log pile. Ripping sections from his already tattered cloak he wrapped them around the sticks and began to light them.

The zombies, not wanting to make life easier for the duo, were already forcing their way in past the splintered door, and were steadily making progress towards Van Helsing and Tarja, who was still out cold on the floor. Van Helsing could only surmise that they had been sent along with the demon to kill Tarja, in the event of the demon failing. As Carl was creating the torches, one of the zombies lunged towards Van Helsing, forcing him to parry and thrust the sword into the zombie, driving it back wards.

"Now would be a great time for your plan, Carl," Gabriel grunted as he used his weight to force the impaled zombie back outside and into its two friends, causing them to fall into a disorganised pile on the floor.

"Here, catch!" Carl tossed one of the lit torches, keeping one for himself and crossing the room to guard Tarja.

Catching the torch with practiced ease and dropping the sword to the floor, Gabriel shoved it into the pile of struggling zombies and watched as they burned into ash and vanished into the wind without making a single sound. He thought it was odd that they were silent when any sentient creature would have been screaming in agony. It was almost as if their souls were grateful to be released from their imprisonment in their rotting bodies as opposed to where their souls should have been.

Turning, he walked back into the house to find Carl had thrown his torch into the fire and was trying to rouse Tarja.

"How is she?" he asked walking over and crouching beside the friar as he checked her pulse.

"Not good. Whatever she did has completely exhausted her; she's in a deep sleep. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she is in a coma, but she seems partially responsive to pain." Carl looked up at Van Helsing, who even crouched was taller. The look of worry was clearly visible. "We need to get her to a bed and give her some rest."

Being careful to avoid hurting her further, Gabriel gently lifted her into his arms and made for the kitchen.

"Van Helsing! Where are you going?" Carl asked, clearly non-plussed as to where he was going.

"The stairs to the upper level are not in here, so they must be in the kitchen. You said that she needs bed rest?" Van Helsing replied patiently, waiting for the logic to sink in.

"So, the stairs must be in the kitchen." Carl said, realisation dawning and a hint of embarrassment evident on his face. "Yes, well, I think that I will stay down here and try to tidy up. Although, what I'm going to do with the door, I have no idea…"

Hiding his smile from Carl, Van Helsing walked into the kitchen and up the stairs to the upper level. The first room that he came to was the master bedroom, and was obviously the one in use as he could see various garments scattered on a chair and the bed was still crumpled from the previous nights use. Placing her gently on the bed and pulling the covers up over her, he paused to brush a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Balfour is one lucky man to have someone with such fire and spirit. You must love him very much," he said, thoughts drifting back to Anna. Not really expecting a response, he left the room and went downstairs to see how Carl was faring with the cleanup.

"At least I don't have to clean up extra crispy zombie," Carl quipped as he righted one of the metal sculptures on the wall, which had been knocked off kilter during the fight. "Did she wake at all?"

"No, I think that she will be out for a good few hours." Van Helsing said as he settled in a chair. "It appears that we will have to wait until she is able to tell us more before we begin a search for Balfour and determine how to stop this Mercer from doing what he has been doing. I do not want to leave her unprotected, especially not with Mercer trying to kill her."

"You think that it was him, and he's trying to kill Tarja?" Carl was beginning to look worried, casting looks over his shoulder at the door, which he had covered using a blanket to block the draught.

"I'm sure of it. Who else would know about the woods and that she would not have enough energy to stop both the demon and the zombies?"

_Van Helsing can be downright scary when he figures things out this quick_, Carl thought to himself.

"I think that he believes that she can stop him with our help and wanted to kill her before she could tell us anything of value about him and what his operations are. And that he has something to do with Balfour and his disappearance." Van Helsing left off his fear that Mercer had killed Balfour. No, the less he thought about that possibility, the less it would bother him.

"So we just settle down for the night and wait for the morning and Tarja to wake up to give us some kind of a plan of action?" Carl asked, settling further into the chair.

"That sounds like a good plan for the time being."

Tarja stirred in her sleep at the sound of the lovingly familiar voice. "Angel, you need to listen to me, I don't have long."

"Mmm, Nico, where are you?" She murmured turning her head from side to side. No matter how hard she tried she could not open her eyes and her body threatened to drag her back into sweet oblivion.

"Angel, you need to listen, I can't stay long. The only reason you can hear me is our connection through your wedding gift." In her mind's eye she could almost picture him, his green eyes and honey blond hair gleaming. "Mercer plans to use the Cross of Rhade to seal his power, and to decimate all those who stand in his way. This means _you_ angel. I wasn't able to stop him, and I'm not trapped."

"No, Nico, please you have to come back, I need you!" She felt that he was fading.

"Angel, I am always with you, but I cannot help you. You must do this yourself. Only _you_ have the key to stopping Mercer, you just have to believe in yourself and trust my old friend. He will help you, he is a warrior of god and will give you the strength you need. By now he will have begun the ceremonies the to unlock the powers of the cross. Destroy the cross, angel. Destroy it and you destroy him, only then can I be free. I fear your love is the only thing keeping me here, my angel." His voice began to fade as she felt him becoming weaker and weaker.

"No please don't leave me!!!!" She cried, feeling her soul despair at the thought of losing him.

"I'm always with you angel…" His voice faded and she could no longer feel his presence within her mind.

Mourning the loss of his presence she unwillingly let her body drag her consciousness back into the darkness of exhausted oblivion.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. No, Balfour is not dead. I'm not that mean, at least, not yet. Things are starting to heat up. We may even meet this evil Mercer in the next chapter. It depends on what comes out of my warped mind.

Anyway, read and review please and I will write more. Just in case people are wondering you do not have to sign up to leave a review, it can be done anonymously, i had a few friends ask. - Fen.


	5. Revelations and interlude

All I can say is sorry for the delay, a case of serious writers block and a death in the family have meant that I either couldn't write or didn't really have the motivation to write this. More will be coming, I will finish it.

Disclaimer: I am only borrowing Van Helsing and Carl, and am making no money from this. No infringement in any form is intended. Any similarities are unintentional.

However, if I could, I would keep Hugh Jackman and David Wenham all to myself and only ever let them out if they were very good.

Oh, and major typo in the last chapter- Balfour is actually meant to say – ". I wasn't able to stop him, and I'm **now** trapped." Instead of "Not trapped." Sorry, I was kind of stressed at the time of writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Revelations and Interlude.**

Stirring from her sleep, Tarja stared at the ceiling of her room. _I don't remember going to sleep…_ Continuing to stare at the roof she let her thoughts drift back to the last thing she remembered. Walking in the woods first thing in the morning came to her first, then trying to save Paul came back to her clearly. Further images then became clearer, a stranger appeared trying to help – "Van Helsing!" Suddenly everything came back to her, including the fight and the presence of demon that she had banished and the zombies behind it…

Rising from the bed, she looked around for her warmest cloak, feeling the chill of early morning creep along her skin. Wrapping it tightly around her shoulders, she made her way out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen. _Nothing seems to be destroyed; perhaps they are as strong as Nico said they are._

Walking into the main room she came upon a sight that made her laugh. Gabriel was sprawled with boneless grace on one of the large chairs, pistol in hand and out for the count. Carl however was perched right on the edge of his chair cuddling one of her pillows like a teddy bear and was snoring loudly. Between them she had noticed that they had cleaned up whatever mess they had made and had even attempted to patch the door with a heavy blanket.

"Good Morning!!!!" she called in a loud voice, silently laughing as Carl attempted to leap out of his chair and only succeeded in landing hard on his back on the floor with his legs sticking in the air. Van Helsing had instantly snapped his eyes open and had aimed his pistol in her direction before realising whom it was and lowered his weapon.

"Wha?" Carl asked blearily as he blinked up at her from his less than ceremonial position on the floor. Rolling onto his front, he rose and placed the pillow back on the chair as quick as possible, realising that he must have been asleep with it.

"I said 'Good Morning'," Tarja replied with a smile. It had been a while since she had had visitors at the house and had forgotten how much fun it could be to wake them up.

"Morning," Van Helsing said as he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position in the chair. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, although I don't remember getting upstairs. What happened after I banished the demon? After that I can't remember," she asked sitting in the nearest vacant chair. Winding her cloak tighter and folding her legs under her, she turned her full attention to her surroundings. Nico's sword was missing from the wall and there was the faint smell of burnt flesh which was coming from outside.

"The concussion blast from the demon threw us all on the floor, and you passed out," Van Helsing began, crossing his legs and placing his pistol in it's customary position. "Once the demon was gone we had the other things to deal with. Carl realised that they were zombies and that the only way to free a zombie is to burn it and release its soul. Because we had not raised it, that was the only way, unless you are a necromancer yourself and you we out on the floor."

"True, that is the only way to free them. You were lucky that I had enough energy left to banish the demon. It could well have killed us all if I had not. Although, in a way it was useful," she replied, nodding in thought.

"Useful?" Van Helsing asked, a frown crossing his face. "In what way?"

"The amount of energy it took for me to return the demon to the underworld was everything I had left except for the bare minimum needed to sustain my life force. Because of that I went into a deep state of sleep." She looked down, as she continued, not wanting them to see the tears forming. "Nico spoke to me."

"Balfour spoke to you?" Van Helsing looked doubtful at best.

"Yes, he did." Hearing the tone in his voice, she snapped her head up to glare at him and Carl. Carl too, had a dubious look on his face. "He came to me in my dreams, using the sword that I gave him as a wedding present. When I made it I lodged a part of my personal energy, my soul, into the sword and also a part of his. That is how I know that it was Nico. Only he could reach me in that state and only by using the sword. Until now, only he and I knew about the sword and it's use."

"Do you know where he is?" Gabriel asked, still looking doubtful although willing to hear her out.

"He told me he was trapped betwixt and between this world and another, and that the only way that we could free him was to destroy Mercer."

"Why would destroying Mercer free Balfour?" Gabriel asked looking confused.

"Mercer is using the Cross of Rhade, with it he can increase his power over hundredfold. Once he has done that he can unleash an army of undead, from zombies to hunter ghosts and demons." She rose and began to pace back and forth whilst saying this, as if the pacing would make the whole thing go away.

"What is the Cross of Rhade? And what are Hunter Ghosts? " Gabriel asked.

Unexpectedly, it was Carl who answered. "The Cross of Rhade is an item of enormous mystical power. It is believed to have been one of the few items that the Devil and God collaborated on, which was used to seal a breach between this world and the world of the dead. Only someone with a connection to the dead can use it, and with it they can tear down the walls to this realm and the under world, or use it to destroy any evil," he said looking between Van Helsing and Tarja.

"Yes, that is what it is. Because both God and the Devil had a hand in its creation it can be used for both good and evil. With it Mercer plans on sealing his power base, and destroying any who stand in his way." She gave them a sad smile and said; "That includes Nico and us. It was how he was able to trap Nico. Once the power has been unlocked we only have short amount of time to both free Nico and gain control of the cross, and destroy it."

"But wont destroying the cross mean that the barriers of this world and the next will be torn away?" Carl asked. He had only a basic knowledge of the cross from reading at the abbey. He never believed that he would have to help in its destruction.

"It is a possibility, which is why we need to stop him from gaining control of the cross. Hunter Ghosts are spirits, which are called specifically for the task of hunting down and killing specific targets. It requires an awful lot of power to summon one."

"So that is how he has been killing people in plain sight without anyone seeing them? Because most people can't see ghosts?" Carl asked, realisation dawning.

"Yes, that is why we need to go and see an old friend of mine. She will be able to tell us what we need to do to stop Mercer." Tarja had stopped pacing and had turned to look at them. "But before we do that, I could do with some food. I don't know about you two, but I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and the food will help to restore my energy resources quicker than anything else."

At the mention of food, both men's stomachs began to growl loudly, voicing their approval of the idea. With a smile Tarja turned and walked into the kitchen and began to fill the kettle with water and heat it on the stove, which she kept lit all the time.

"I have some bread and honey if you want some, and some cured meats in the pantry under the stairs if you want," she called over her shoulder as she reached into the small cupboards next to the stove for the plates and cups that she would need.

Upon her offer Carl headed straight for the Pantry and busied himself with collecting some meat and the bread that they would need. Placing it on the table, which occupied the centre of the kitchen, he again turned to the Pantry to find the Honey.

Van Helsing had in the mean time rose from his perch in the chair and brought some more wood to feed both the fire in the hearth and in the stove. Whilst placing the wood in the stove he leaned in closer to Tarja in order to not be overheard by Carl. "Are you sure that you are alright to be up and around after losing that much energy?"

She smiled at his inquiry. "Yes, I am a fast healer and have found that with each time I grow stronger from such use, although it does make me tired for a few hours. But then you already knew that." She looked up into the concerned eyes, "Do not worry, if there is anything wrong my friend will be able to tell me. I feel fine, honest."

Satisfied by her answer for the time being, Gabriel retreated and helped Carl with the organising of the food. While helping Carl, Gabriel mused over his pre occupation with the health of the fiery woman. She reminded him of Anna in many ways. It had only been a scant year since his fateful trip to Transylvania, and his feelings for Anna had not diminished with her death. Perhaps her felt something due to his feelings of love for Anna and that Tarja reminded him so much of her?

No, as beautiful as she was, he felt nothing more than concern for someone who he had placed under his care. Whether she wanted it or not, he had decided that he would protect her until Balfour was returned to them. After all, he was certain that if the situation were reversed, that Balfour would do the same for him. With that comforting thought he let his mind drift back into the conversation that Carl and Tarja were having on the quality of data that was stored at the order on witchcraft from the point of a real Wiccan and from the viewpoint of a friar.

* * *

Far away in a large foreboding castle stood one of the most powerful and evil men that the world had seen in eons. Long black robes stirred in a non-present draft, barely seen in the shadows, which seemed to be a cloak of their own, hiding almost any hint of the true outline of his cloak against its surroundings. White staring eyes watched as the witch and her two new companions sat and ate breakfast. Waving a hand the pool of water returned to being clear, the image vanishing like a dream.

"So the witch survived did she?" He turned towards his throne, hewn from the stones of the castle itself, bones and skulls engraved within it. Sitting in his throne he turned to glance at the stand to the left of his throne, where a white cross stood. Delicately carved with a Celtic design and Latin inscriptions, it glowed dimly pulsing slowly to and unseen pace.

"Soon I will have enough power to crush her and her troublesome husband. For now I will have to settle with condemning Balfour to the Never realm." He began to laugh, its harsh sound echoing around the hall and into the depths of the castle.

* * *

Yes, it was another kind of explainy chapter, but if I didn't include it then you wouldn't get the rest of the story. As always review if you feel like it, or not. More will be following soon and will be a bit more interesting, I promise. Fen. 


	6. Calling of the Spirits

Sorry about the long wait, internet connection broke and hitting it didn't work. Thanks to Indy for reviewing!! This chapter is a bit longer, i couldn't find a good place to end it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual, except maybe Balfour.

* * *

Chapter six: Calling of the Spirits

Having finished eating an hour ago, they had been preparing to leave when Van Helsing breached the subject of where they were going. "Exactly who are we going to see?" Neither he nor Carl had asked the specifics since Tarja had mentioned that they were going to see an old friend of hers.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine, she taught me the Wiccan ways from since I was a child and has knowledge of both necromancy and the dead in their many forms. You could learn a great deal from her." Tarja answered appearing from the kitchen and walking into the main room. She had already dressed in preparation and was wearing leather from head to foot. A beige strapped leather jacket and corset were armed with a vast array of blades, many silver, but some made of steel. Her pants were similar in colour having boots strapped to just below the knees with blades again positioned in easy to reach places. Attached to her back was a crossbow and quiver.

Turning to look her way, both men had paused at her appearance with looks of bemusement and confusion on their faces. It was not everyday they came across someone, much less a woman who was just as armed as Van Helsing.

"Are we going somewhere extremely dangerous?" Carl asked, looking very perplexed at the thought.

Pushing her long hair away from her face, she turned and smiled. "No, but believe it or not, this is the same amount of blades I had on yesterday. The only thing new is the bow. Mercer doesn't only send ghosts after me but mercenaries too." At their dubious looks she continued. "This outfit doesn't allow me to hide them as easily, which is why you can see them. Don't worry; I'm even better in a knife fight than Nico. That was how I first met him."

"You met him in a knife fight?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, he had got into a bar fight with a local gang of bandits. I happened to walk into the alley where they had him outnumbered and gave him a hand. He was quite surprised to find that I could kill as efficiently as he could, even more when he found out that I was a woman." She smiled at the memory. Shocked was closer to the reaction she got from him.

"You helped him even though you didn't know who he was?"

"Oh, I knew who he was. Everybody did, which was why he had ended up in the fight in the first place. They knew he was here to take down Mercer, who paid them lots of money to do his dirty work." Tarja replied beginning to braid her hair behind her. "We worked together for two years before we got married, three years ago. Back then Mercer was just a thug who hadn't really amassed much power, but now…"

"Balfour was sent here five years ago?" Van Helsing asked. "I thought that he had only been here a short time."

"No, but at the time we could handle Mercer. We didn't know that he had found the Cross of Rhade. Even having it in his possession raised what little power he had; now that he has figured out how to release its power he has become too strong. That was how he trapped Nico, why we needed help." Tying her hair with some cord she gave them an appraising look.

Both Carl and Van Helsing had finished getting ready and were in their usual gear. Van Helsing had his weapons and hat on and was placing the last of the supplies into his pack. "Will we need the horses?"

"Yes, I have already tacked them up while you were getting ready. You two take forever to get ready. Usually us females are the ones to take ages." She said, eyes twinkling with laughter. "If we set off now, we should reach the Coven before noon. Then we meet Andala, my friend. She will know how to get into Mercer's castle and how to stop him if he has already released the cross's powers."

"In that case, what are we waiting for?" Carl asked.

* * *

The journey to the Coven had been an uneventful one, coming across little or nothing in the way of life or death. Upon reaching the edge of the forest they had gotten their first glimpse of the Coven. Stood high on a hill, it was normally visible for miles around; however, since they had travelled through the dense woodland they had not been able to see it until then.

"Goddess help us….." Tarja gasped as it came into view.

The Coven was a tumbled ruin with smoke still coming from the remains of the timberwork, which had obviously been the roof. Faint cries could be heard coming from the ruins and the shattered remains of the gates.

Wrenching on the reins, Tarja thrust her horse into a headlong gallop and powered up the hill. _Please be all right, please. If he's hurt anyone, I'll kill him, I swear it!_

Reaching the gates she slowed, as the true damage could be visible. People were strewn around the courtyard, eyes glazed over and unmoving. Leaping from her horse she reached the guard form the gate. Collapsing at his feet, she pulled him into an embrace. "Calvell, please, no!!" she cried as his eyes stared sightlessly up at her, arms moving lifelessly as she held him close.

Appearing at her side, Van Helsing took in the sight of destruction before him. The main building was barely intact, the rook caved in and still smouldering. The other buildings had fared less well, having the appearance of being flattened. Bodies were everywhere, some looking as if they had been torn apart, others with no marks at all, as if they had simply just died where they stood.

"Dear God," Carl whispered, in shock at the scene before him. "What happened?"

Looking up from her place on the floor Tarja growled, "Mercer." Releasing her hold on the fallen Calvell, she laid him down closing his eyes and saying a prayer. "No one else would have the power to breach the Coven walls." Rising, she began to walk for the main building. "He killed Calvell, and the others. We need to see who else is alive."

"But what about these people here?" Carl asked.

"They're all dead, Carl. I can see their souls hovering over their bodies, feel their call, even I can't save them now." Her words were cold and threaded with grief and rage. "Right now I need to see if anyone is alive, the dead can wait."

Carefully picking their way through the bodies they followed her into the main building. Once inside, further carnage could be seen. Here had been the last stand of the Coven, and was now where the survivors had gathered. People were dotted around the large hall into which they had entered. Many were prone on the floor, some with visible injuries, other seemingly none. Tending to them was an array of people dressed similarly to Tarja or wearing white robes, now stained red and black.

"Kellan!" Tarja called, looking around at the many wounded and searching the faces of the walking. "Kellan, where are you?"

At the sound of his name, a tall blonde man wearing leathers similar to hers stood, and turned to look their way. Rubbing blood stained hands on a cloth he made his way over to them. "Tarja!! Thank the gods that you're okay. He was here, gloating that he had killed you and Nico!" Grabbing her in a huge bear hug, he laughed as he spun her around.

"Okay, Okay, you can stop now, I need to breathe," she gasped.

Releasing her from his hold they clasped forearms as he glanced over at Van Helsing and Carl who had been quietly watching the exchange. "And who might they be? Friends of Nico's?" He extended his arm to Van Helsing shaking it firmly. "I'm Kellan, and you are?"

"Van Helsing, and this is Friar Carl. We are here to help Nico stop Mercer." Carl who had been stood behind Van Helsing waved at the introduction.

"Kellan, where is Andala? And the others?" Tarja asked, urgency clear in her voice.

His face fell at the question; blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "She's gone, Tarja, she's gone. Mercer sent demons, zombies and Hunter ghosts after us. She gave her life to save us, forcing them away using the last of her strength to be the focus for a huge banishment spell."

At the look on her face, he pulled her into a gentler hug as she began to cry, wracking sobs. Taking this as a cue to make themselves scarce, they spread out among the wounded to lend a hand wherever they could.

"There was nothing that we could do, if she hadn't done it we would all be dead. She would not want you to grieve over her. She died defending all that she worked to create and preserve." Lifting her head he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know that, Kellan, but she was like a mother to me." Her eyes began to well up once more.

"Tarja, what else has happened? Even this wouldn't leave you in this state," he asked, concern etched on his face. "Where is Nico?" It had all suddenly clicked into place. "He has Nico, doesn't he? The bastard, I'll rip him limb from limb with my own two hands!!"

"We don't have time for this Kel," she said, letting him see the bottomless pit of rage in her eyes. "He has the Cross of Rhade, that was how he got through our defences. You didn't stand a chance. He sent a demon to my house, if Van Helsing hadn't been there then I would be dead too. We need to stop him, Kel."

"Yes, we do. But the others here need our help now. Many are wounded, and we are stretched to our limits." Releasing her from the hug he lead her to the nearest group of wounded. "They were attacked by a Hunter Ghost, we need someone with your strength to re anchor their souls to their bodies. They almost had their souls ripped out."

"I'll try," she said and got to work.

* * *

Being used to patching himself up in battle Van Helsing had seen a wide variety of injuries before. But never on this scale, or intensity. Noting the people who had obviously been torn apart by zombies, or had managed to escape with few injuries. He knelt beside a small girl who had a large gash on her arm, which had only been briefly tended to and needed the bandage changing on. Glancing back over his shoulder he watched as the man called Kellan comforted Tarja. Who was he, and how did he know Nico and Tarja? His musings were cut short as the person he was tending to suddenly sat upright and began to scream at the sight of the hunter, and began to attempt to scramble away, kicking him in his wounded arm in the process. Ignoring the pain, which flared in the almost forgotten injury he tried to calm the girl before him.

"It's alright, I'm here to help you. It's over, you're okay." He began to reach for her but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Merry, you're safe now." A woman had appeared at his side and was reaching a hand out to the injured person cowering before him. "He's a friend." The fear in the girl's eyes died as she looked up at the person behind Van Helsing.

"My name is Van Helsing, I'm here to help you. I need to finish tying that bandage or it will need to be done again," he said in a reassuring voice.

"I will stay with you Merry, nothing will happen, I promise." The woman knelt next to Van Helsing and reached her hand out to Merry, who was tentatively moving back to where she had been lying. "My name's Tyris by the way," she said to the hunter, giving him a quick smile. She too was dressed similar to Tarja only wearing red leather as opposed to the beige.

"Pleased to meet you," he replied retying the bandage he was halfway through.

"Is it over? Are the bad things coming back?" The girl's eyes looked pleadingly up at them both.

"Yes honey, it's over now." Tyris answered, ruffling the hair on the girl's head. "You just get some rest now."

"Andala is gone isn't she?" Merry asked as she lay back down, settling on the covers beneath her.

Tears formed as Tyris answered, "Yes, baby, she is. She sent the bad things away. Sleep now."

"Okay," the girl answered and closed her eyes.

"Andala is dead?" Gabriel asked, understanding the reason for Tarja's tears.

"Yes, she died using the banishment spell to force the demons and spirits away. There are only a few of us who are strong enough, who are knowledgeable enough in the ways of the Coven to call that much power." Tyris stood and pushed short brown hair behind her ears. "You came in with Tarja, didn't you?"

"Yes, we came to stop Mercer," he replied.

"Good, you can kick his ass for me. If you will excuse me, there are more people who need help." With that she disappeared into the crowd of people helping the injured.

Spotting Carl, Gabriel made his way over to where the friar was treating a man with a broken arm and multiple small cuts and bruises wearing a white robe.

"Ah, there you are, Van Helsing. Give me a hand will you? I need you to hold this tight while I set the splints," Carl called as he gestured at the straight pieces of wood on the floor beside him.

Smiling at Carl's eccentric way of dealing with situations, the hunter settled himself beside the friar. "Have you noticed that a few of the people here are wearing similar clothes to Tarja?" Gabriel asked pulling a bandage tight and giving the man whose arm they were tending a sympathetic look.

"Yes, yes, I have noticed." Carl said offhandedly as he began to place the splints against the wounded man's arm.

"And?"

"Hm, what?" Carl asked, not listening as he began to wrap a bandage around the splints.

"The clothes, why are they similar?" Van Helsing asked doing his best to not get annoyed at the lack of attention he was getting from the friar.

"I can answer that one for you," the man in the white robe said, gritting his teeth against the pain. "They are all part of the elite circle within the coven, high priests and priestesses. There have been Wiccans in their families for generations and are the strongest amongst us, and the only ones with enough strength to do some of the larger spells possible. They are also the guards of the Coven and protect us and the Coven."

"Well they didn't do a very good job, now did they?" Carl asked, absentmindedly, not seeing the look on the man's face and on the people around them who were in hearing distance.

"You are a stranger who does not understand and should show some respect," the man said, anger in his voice. "There were once thirteen of them, now there are only five of them. And now we have lost Andala, our guide and the strongest of us all. She forced the evil away, and died in the process. We would not expect a catholic friar to understand."

"Andala? Tarja's friend?" Carl asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes, Carl. And you should know better than to question their strength, you have seen how hard it is to banish a demon." Van Helsing gave him a pointed look.

"I, ah, yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I had no right to question their bravery or results. Many of you are still alive thanks to them." Carl gave the man an apologetic look and finished tying the bandages to his arm.

All three jumped when a voice came from behind them. "Come with me, Tarja wants to see you, I will take you to her." It was Kellan and another man dressed similar to Tyris, in red leather. "This is Cade."

"Pleased to meet you." He said stretching a hand out as Kellan had done.

"We need to discuss what to do about Mercer, and the cross. Especially now that Andala is gone. Follow us." Kellan said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Carl asked.

"To the Chamber, where we have placed Andala. Tarja is conducted the final rights. Tarja is now the leader of the Coven, and she has requested your presence at a Calling of the Spirits for guidance," he answered, leading them down a narrow hallway to the basement.

"Calling of the Spirits?" Van Helsing asked?

"Andala was unable to pass her knowledge on in the living so Tarja must undertake this ritual in order to gain the knowledge we need on how to stop Mercer. Andala was a necromancer like Tarja is, so their connection is strong, Tarja may be able to get what she needs even now." Cade responded. He was following the others as if guarding the rear.

"Why do I get the sense that this is very dangerous?"

"Because it is, Tarja could very well die in the process. It also requires the presence of five others to act as anchors to this world, which is why she had asked for you." Kellan said, a sigh escaping him.

"Why me?" Van Helsing was getting a tingling feeling as they continued down the hall. This part of the building felt steeped in death and magic, although there was no 'badness' to it.

"It requires someone with a strong spirit. There is something about you, Van Helsing that screams power." Kellan responded as they reached a large wooden door.

"Power?"

"We are here. You will understand eventually, I have the feeling that you need to figure it out on your own." Kellan smiled. "The others are here already. It is time." Without further preamble he opened the door and ushered them inside.

To be Continued... Honest.

I felt that i should leave it there, otherwise it would have been a monster chapter.

Well tell me what you think. Oh, and Paul, use the review button, it really doesn't hurt. :)


	7. Power Always Comes With A Price

Heh heh, er, don't kill me for this one, but it may be a bit before I update since I have an abstract, exams AND a dissertation to do, but I am working on the next chapter as I post this, Honest!!!! Any way, thanks for all the reviews, they really helped!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing, although if I did the possibilities are endless, I am merely borrowing him. Any OC are mine, and any likeness to other stories is totally unintentional. Oh, and I am making absolutely zip from writing this, just aching fingers.

**Chapter Seven - Power Always Comes With A Price.**

The chamber was huge and appeared to bleed into the darkness as if it went on forever and wasn't really there at all. In the centre was a tomb, intricately carved and surrounded by candles and a large circle of salt and blood. Looking around the chamber, Van Helsing resisted the feeling of death and power trying to roll through his senses, and focussed on the people around the tomb he had almost missed in the darkness. Tarja, Kellan and Tyris were stood awaiting their arrival and had turned to watch their entrance. All three were wearing dark cloaks, giving them the appearance of having formed from the darkness itself.

"Is it me or is it creepy in here?" Carl whispered to Van Helsing as he too looked around.

"It's just you, Carl," Van Helsing replied, smiling as the friar jumped. He had not noticed how close Van Helsing had been and had managed to frighten himself.

"You have no reason to fear this place Carl. This is in fact, one of the safest places for you to be. Whilst here, Mercer cannot send anything to attack us, supernatural or otherwise, he does not know this chamber even exists." Tarja stood forward and gestured for them to walk forwards. "I have called you here to act as anchors for me in a Calling of the Spirits. It is a very ancient custom and no one before outside of the coven has ever been part of one, not even Nico."

"What we are about to do is very dangerous, for Tarja and us." A third man, wearing beige leather with long curly black hair had also stepped forward, a bowl in his hands. "In order for us to begin we need the final seal, a combination of all of the anchor's blood. We will be the shield that will prevent anything from entering or leaving this sacred place during the ceremony. Place your right hand over the bowl, palm upwards."

Van Helsing, understanding what was being asked immediately stretched out his hand and placed his palm upwards over the bowl. The man, taking a knife from a pocket in his robe, made a small cut across his palm. Tilting his hand slightly, Van Helsing allowed the blood to trickle into the bowl. "Who are you?" he asked looking at the man. No matter how many times he got injured, he never really liked the sight of his own blood.

"I am known by many names, but you can call me Cecaise. It is what I am called by the Coven," the man replied, green eyes serious.

Placing a small bandage in Van Helsing's hand, Cecaise moved onwards to Carl, repeating the process. Having collected the last of the blood, he walked back to the tomb and placed the bowl on the top.

Van Helsing followed; tying the bandage he had been given tightly around his palm. The cut was only small, but it was true that the smaller ones always hurt the most. He did not notice that some had dripped on the floor.

Suddenly without warning, they felt the power level in the room ratchet up another level, raising hairs on the back of their necks.

"What was _that_?" Carl asked.

"There has been an increase in power from somewhere. It feels 'good' for want of a better descriptor, although I cannot place where it has come from," Kellan replied, eyes closed with a look of concentration on his face.

Cade, who had been stood behind them all, had noticed the blood and the power level increase. Moving forward, he stepped between Carl and Van Helsing and walked to where Tarja and Tyris stood. "We should begin, we do not have time to investigate. You said yourself that Mercer grows stronger with every moment, and the longer we take, the harder the ceremony will be."

"You are right, we must begin." Tarja turned and walked back towards the tomb. "You will notice in the floor there is a pentagram carved out of stone within the circle of blood and salt, I need you to stand at one of the points. At no time during the ceremony are you to leave the circle, otherwise you will put everyone insides life at risk. Do you understand?" She had directed the question at not only Van Helsing and Carl, but also towards Cade. "I know that you are highly trained Cade, but you have never been part of this type of summoning before, I need to know that understand."

At his curt nod she walked to the back of the tomb where some steps were, unseen until then and walked onto the top of the tomb, while everyone took their places at the points of the pentagram. Sitting cross-legged, she nodded at Cecaise, who took the bowl into his hands once again.

"In the name of the goddess, I pray that you know what you are doing," he said placing a mark on either cheek and on her forehead.

"So do I," she whispered.

Continuing round the circle he repeated the markings on the others, before marking himself and placing the bowl on the floor beside the tomb, then walking to the remaining place on the pentagram.

"During the ceremony you will have a sense of being grounded, this is nothing to worry about," she said, looking at the hunter and the friar. "When this is over I will know how to stop Mercer." Settling herself she closed her eyes and began to chant in the same language she had used before, voice lilting in an increasing tempo.

Van Helsing had seen a great many wonders in his travels, but nothing quite prepared him for what happened next. As Tarja's chanting grew in volume it seemed as if the darkness began to encroach on the light, candles growing dimmer, even though they appeared to be burning normally. Then, without warning, the room was plunged into darkness as the chanting changed, becoming softer and more soothing. Ignoring the sudden unease he felt at being plunged into the darkness, he began to feel a sense of peace and stillness fill him. Allowing the feeling to wash over him, he became aware of a faint glow emanating from the tomb.

He had never seen a ghost before, demons and monsters, but never a ghost. Wisps of dust that glowed floated upwards from the tomb and coalesced into the form of a woman, who floated towards where he could see Tarja, eyes closed and chanting. Every now and then, the form would change, becoming more translucent or more skeletal, as it floated closer towards her. Watching in fascination, he gazed on, as the figure seemed to merge with the chanting woman on the tomb.

He fought the urge to step backwards as the chanting stopped and she opened her eyes, to reveal a black starry scape through them, which shined like captured distant starlight on a cloudless night. "Who has called me from my sleep?" the woman asked in what was clearly not Tarja's voice, but another's.

Looking around the circle at the others, Gabriel was beginning to get the idea that this was not normal. Cecaise was the one to break the stunned silence that had permeated the room. "We, the leaders of this Coven have called you from your sleep, though we do not know who you are or how," he spoke, confusion etched on his face.

"I am the being of the crossways, Guardian of the parting of the ways, you may know me as Hecate. Why have you called me forth?" Tarja had risen from her position and had stood facing Cecaise.

Van Helsing, stood next to him, was resisting the urge to grab a weapon at this unexpected event, he could not feel evil coming from this being, but he could not sense good either.

"We did not call you intentionally, we were trying to call upon the spirit of our fallen leader, to aid us in this time of need-" Cecaise began only to be cut off.

"You called me forward when you tampered with the safeguards between this realm and the others, where is the token of protection, the keystone to the barriers?" Her eyes began to grow brighter and the sense of peace in the room had turned to a foreboding pressure.

"We have not tampered with the keystone, we are searching for a way to prevent it being unlocked," Van Helsing spoke up.

Turning to look upon the hunter, the being smiled, regarding him. "I know now whose power called me here, Left hand of God. Your presence alone makes me trust that it is not you who have upset the balance and sent the realms into chaos."

"No, but we seek a way to set right the balance which has been tipped. Will you help us?" the hunter asked.

"I cannot give you anything that you do not already have, although I can bestow power upon one here whom you trust. Through them you will have a chance at returning the correct balance and natural order of things, but it will come at a price. Who do you choose?"

Without hesitation he replied, "Tarja Balfour, the woman whose body you are inhabiting."

"Very well, but I must warn all of you of the consequences and she must choose of her own free will." Tarja's eyes began to glow at an even brighter intensity as the wisps of light began to leave her body and form into a woman before them.

Opening her eyes, Tarja gazed upon the image of Andala, her oldest friend and mentor. "Andala?"

"No my child, I am the Guardian of the parting of the ways, and I come to you with a gift of power. I can see a well of strength inside you child, but I also see rage and anger. Know this, if I were to give you this gift of power it comes at a great price. Your powers will increase, but so will the rage. You must be strong enough to overcome that rage, or it will destroy you and those you hold dear to your heart." The image of Andala raised its hand to her face. "The key must be destroyed, only then will the barriers return to how they were, to do this you must-"

"NO!!! I will not allow this to continue!!! My master will not allow you to destroy the Cross of Rhade!!" Cade, knife in hand, leapt from his position at one of the peaks of the pentagram towards where Tarja and the being were. "You shall die before I allow you to know the secret to stopping him!!!"

Van Helsing, having trained reflexes from constant contact with the unexpected, ran forwards and intercepted Cade before he could reach the tomb. Grabbing his arm, Van Helsing swung him around and down onto the floor with a resounding thud.

"You must not break the circle!!" Kellan shouted. He along with the others still in position had felt the increase in strain from the removal of two points of the circle. "No one move or the seals will break!!"

"My child, it appears that we do not have much time, I must depart before the seals are broken or all of you within them will be killed by the backlash. Do you accept the gift?" the being asked, a faint sense of urgency in her voice.

"I do. With it I will destroy Mercer and the cross, I swear it with my life, even if it takes my dying breath." Tarja answered with total conviction.

"Very well, but know this, you will be the most powerful necromancer that has ever been and the power will be passed down, in the wrong hands it can destroy worlds, guard it wisely." Raising its hands, the Guardian of the parting of the ways gently took her head in its hands and placed its forehead to hers.

On the floor, Cade looked up in horror at what was unfolding. Face contorted into a mask of fury and hate he leapt up again knife in hand and slashed at Van Helsing, who had been distracted by what the being had said.

Seeing the flash of the blade out of the corner of his eye, Van Helsing was able to partially block the blow, feeling the blade bite into his right side. Ignoring the pain, he grasped Cade's hand and twisted violently upwards and back, hearing the satisfying snap of bone.

With a howl of pain, Cade pulled back and staggered to his feet. Reaching behind with his good hand, he pulled a gladius sword from an unseen back sheath and swung it towards Van Helsing in a downwards-sweeping motion.

Already having a blade in hand, Van Helsing inverted it into a stabbing position and blocked the downwards-sweeping stroke, allowing it to glance off and away. Before Cade could bring the sword around again for another attack the room filled with light, which blazed like the sun, blinding all in the room. Then disappeared with a sensation of sudden pressure change.

As soon as the light disappeared, Van Helsing instantly searched for the next attack, barely dodging the low swing that would have severed his leg. Jumping backwards, he parried another attack grabbing Cade's arm and slamming his elbow into his face.

Hearing the satisfying crunch of bone, Van Helsing grinned wolfishly and let go of the man's arm as he slid to the floor, clutching his face and dropping the sword. Turning to gaze at the tomb where Tarja and the being were, he was surprised to see that only Tarja remained and that the Guardian had departed.

"The Guardian Hecate has gone, but left me with a gift of power and the knowledge we need to stop your master Cade." Tarja said, voice cold as the arctic tundra. "How many of us have you betrayed to Mercer? How many of us have you helped to kill?"

"Today, or since the day you took me in?" Cade asked, hatred lacing his every word. "Wiccan scum, you should all be destroyed!! I personally ended Calvell's life, you know, he never even saw it coming. That was how the undead breached the Coven walls!!" He began to laugh at the looks of shock and horror on their faces. "I've been working for Mercer since I came here, that day you found me in the woods, injured? It was all a ploy for this very day!!"

"You may have helped Mercer attack this Coven, but you made one mistake Cade. I am far stronger than Andala was and I will destroy Mercer and the Cross. You failed, I know how to stop you and your master!" She said, eyes hardening. "You will not see his destruction though, you won't leave this place alive. I can see it, that is part of my new power, and with it I'm going to make Mercer suffer."

"Never!!" Realising that he would only get one chance, he lunged at her with a knife, only to be halted in mid air.

Tarja, eyes blazing had her left hand held up in a fist. "Do you know why this chamber is so sacred Cade? Because it has the bones of every leader of this coven buried beneath it. And within it, they are in the very air of this place, and I can call their spirits to my aid whenever I want. They will not allow you to harm me here, but they will allow me to harm you…"

Realisation dawned on Cade's face as he realised the consequences of his actions. "No, please, I take it all back!! I can show you how to get into the castle, how to get to the chamber where the cross is, how to free Nico!"

"I don't need you to Cade. I already know." Tarja said, voice cold, face impassive. "You knew the laws of this Coven and the penalties, Cade. For the betrayal of this Coven to our enemies, the murder of your fellow elite and for crimes against every living thing in this world you are to be judged by the spirits of this Coven that you have added to in your treachery, they will most likely chose the death penalty."

"You cannot kill me, you don't have the stomach for it." Cade mocked.

Van Helsing, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange, saw the look in Tarja's face. He had not known her long, but knew that in order to save those she loved and the entirety of existence she would kill. The question was; would she enjoy doing it? No, she wasn't a cold-blooded killer; she only killed when necessary, like Balfour and himself.

"I'm not the one who decides, I will only give them a conduit to dispense justice through, and it appears that they have chosen for you to join them." She looked him in the eye and said, "Goodbye Cade, may your spirit rest in peace, after I send it to hell with your master."

What followed next would stay with Van Helsing for the rest of his life. With a dispassionate face, Tarja opened her left hand, and then the horror began. Huge rips began to appear in the man's flesh as if he was being ripped apart by an unseen foe. However, Van Helsing knew what was doing this, knew that the spirits in this chamber were taking revenge on an enemy of the Coven, who had caused death and destruction to their own, and betrayed them. He looked away as Cade began to scream in agony, entrails being ripped from his body with a wet tearing sound.

He noticed that Carl was stood with his eyes shut, reciting a prayer, and had a slightly greenish hue to his complexion. Carl had most likely never seen anything like this before, having never been out of the abbey, unless with himself. He knew that this would stay with the friar too. Pressing a hand to his side to try and stop the blood, which was steadily oozing from his side making him feel dizzy, he turned back to the gory scene in from of him when the screaming stopped; to see the remains drop to the floor.

Tarja still had a dispassionate face as she turned to look at them all. "His remains shall be removed from this place and buried outside of the Coven, never to return. For now we must see to the rest of the wounded and make plans. The Guardian was kind enough to tell me how to destroy the cross and even gave me all the knowledge I needed from Andala." She turned to look at Van Helsing who was looking pale and swaying slightly on his feet. "She also had a message for you, Gabriel. She told me to tell you that 'whatever happens, trust your instincts'. I think that you and I need to have a talk."

"Yes, we do…" he began to say, but found that he was unable to get anything further out as the world dissolved into blackness.

* * *

Heh heh, evil cliffie, well blame M N Talbert for the cliffies, I get them all the time. It did seem to be a good place to leave though; otherwise it would be a monster chapter.

Major thank you goes out to Toto3 for the best review in ages. And I really mean that, I was going to jack this story in after chapter three so it is nice to know that my stubbornness is appreciated. I did some polishing, hope you liked the gore although it may have been a bit OTT, but what can I say? I was really annoyed, Gabriel and Cade suffered. oh, i now have my e-mail posted.

Thankyou's also go to: island-surfer and the anonymous person, and paul i know it doesn't hurt to press the blue button, cheers!!!!

Anyway, let me know what you think!

Fen


	8. Not Quite

Yo dudes! I like totally apologise for the humungous delay, however real life sent me a rogue wave and I kind of like, had a dissertation for my degree to do. Any way, this is just a little something to let you off of the cliffie I left ya all on ;)

Disclaimer: Van Helsing and co. are highly trained weapons experts, do not attempt to copy anything at home, or anywhere else for that matter. This is an amateur writing attempt, no money is being made and the denting of the characters is entirely intentional, so don't sue.

Chapter 8 – Not Quite.

Kellan and Tyris, being the nearest, were able to grab the hunter before he was able to slump all the way to the floor. Tyris, who was on his right, noticed the expanding bloodstain that had even managed to soak through his coat, and pulled it back to reveal the large, deep wound. "This is deep, I can see bone. I'm surprised he stayed standing as long as he did. We need to stop this bleeding, or he'll die."

"Take him to my chambers," Tarja said, stepping down from the tomb and striding across the room. "We can treat him there."

"What about that?" Cecaise asked, giving the remains on the floor only a cursory glance.

"Remove it from this hallowed place and bury it. Away from the Coven." Tarja answered dispassionately, opening the door.

"We need to hurry," Tyris said, holding Cade's blade in her hand.

"Why?" Kellan, holding the hunter up with an arm around his waist and the hunter's arm slung over his shoulder.

"This blade was poisoned. If we don't get the poison out, there will be nothing we can do." Tyris answered. Sheathing the blade she stood and took the other side of Van Helsing. "One thing Cade was always good at was poison."

Carl, who had not said a word throughout the entire confrontation, moved forward and took the door from Tarja. "I'll hold the door, you lead the way." Concern was evident upon his face.

"Don't worry Carl, he will be alright." Tarja comforted as she turned and walked through the door.

Following her lead, Kellan and Tyris carried the unconscious man through the door and followed down winding corridors. Carl, trailing behind them, observed the path they were taking. "Are we not going upstairs?"

"Tarja's old chambers are down here. She always felt more at home with the earth and preferred rooms that were underground to the ones that are upstairs and in the towers." Kellan replied, his voice showing almost no strain from carrying the hunter's unconscious form.

After turning a few more corners, they came to a large set of doors, intricately carved and made of solid oak. Pushing the doors open, Tarja stepped aside to reveal a well-furnished room with a large bed in the far corner. Moving through the door, the two Elite carried Van Helsing over to the bed and laid him down.

Removing his coat and handing it to Kellan, Tyris began to cut away his shirt with a blade. "I need some hot water, bandages and my healing herb bag I have in my room."

"I know where they are, I'll get them." Kellan offered, placing the coat he had been given on the nearby chair. On his way out, he placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "Van Helsing will be fine, Tyris is well known for her healing abilities. Although, she may need your help." With a faint smile he left.

Tarja had already begun to light a fire in the hearth by the bed and had begun to place water over the growing fire to boil. Carl, realising that he could actually help, having patched Van Helsing back together many times in the field, moved closer to the bed. "What can I do?"

"Help me get his shirt off, I need to get at the wound." She replied. She finished cutting the shirt along the right side, using the already ripped area to pull. Carl lifted Van Helsing's shoulder as she peeled the shirt down and around his back, out of the way.

"Here's some water," Tarja said, placing a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth down beside them.

"I need you both to be ready to hold him down, in case he comes around while I clean this. If he moves I'll have to start all over again." Tyris told them, taking the cloth and placing it in the bowl. Closing her eyes she began to sing, a lilting melody, methodically wetting and wringing the cloth out as she did so.

Carl, who had taken up position to restrain Van Helsing's shoulders if he should stir, looked up in surprise, recognising the language she was using. "That's a Lakota chant," he stated, surprise evident within his voice.

Tyris simply continued, ignoring Carl's statement. Taking the cloth, she began to clean the still oozing wound. The song seemed to fill the room with a sense of peace and refreshment, and as she continued the oozing appeared to slow, and then stop.

"How…" Carl asked, voice slightly hushed in awe. He had seen a few healing wonders in his time at the Order, but never seen someone stop serious bleeding with a wet cloth and a song.

Turning to look at him with tired eyes Tyris smiled. "You were right, it is a Lakota chant. The Lakota, who taught me how to heal using their ways and magic, raised me. It is a chant that calls upon both my ancestors and his in order to help heal. The herbs I sent Kellan to get will help too. They will counteract the poison that was on the knife."

Just then, Kellan entered; bag in hand and with an arm full of bandages. "I have the herbs and brought some bandages. Have you managed to stop the bleeding?" Handing her the bandages he knelt and inspected her work.

"Yes, it was difficult going. Almost as if something was trying to block the healing, but I managed it." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you can remember how to make a poultice and bandage the wound?"

"I can," he replied, giving her a concerned look. "You had to use a lot of energy didn't you." It was not a question but more of a statement. At her small nod he turned to Carl. "Can you and Tarja manage with the rest?"

"Why, er, yes we can. Is there something wrong?" He too had noticed the sudden paleness of the red clad Elite female.

"Although I hate to admit weakness, healing always drains me, and I'm afraid I used more energy than I normally do. Kellan being his overprotective self wants me to go and lie down before I fall down." Tyris answered with a wry smile in Kellan's direction. Before she could say more he had hefted her in his arms and had begun to walk for the door. "I shall be fine once I have had some rest, and I will come and check to see whether the herbs have worked. We have done everything we can and can do no more than wait and see," she called over his shoulder.

"Don't mind Kellan, Carl," Tarja said as she walked around the bed and began to unroll the first bandage. "He can be very protective of Tyris and knows that she would not have said anything right up until the moment where she collapses." At his confused look she smiled. "It has happened before in the past."

They worked in companionable silence as they binded the wound, placing the poultice on it and re-bandaging the hunter's arm also. Throughout the entire time they were working he did not stir, but continued to breathe slowly and deeply, deeply unconscious. When they had finished Carl felt he had to ask the one question he already knew the answer to: "When will we know if he will be alright?"

Tarja looked at him with compassion, she knew what it was like to have a friend's life in the balance and what it was to lose one. "When he wakes up," was the only answer she could give him. "I will send for a few blankets and a cot to be sent down, you can spend the night here if you wish. Tyris will be back in a few hours, and will check to see if the poison has been stopped. If not, then she can try another healing."

Carl absently nodded, thoughts running to the events in the chamber. "The being gave you a gift of power, why did you use it to kill that man?" He turned to look her in the eyes, wanting an honest answer.

"I didn't, I allowed the spirits of this coven to decide, and allowed them to act through me. I take no pleasure in killing Carl. I only did what was necessary. If we had let him go, Mercer would know what we had accomplished and would have hidden the cross, killed Nico and made sure that no one in this Coven would live, including Van Helsing and you. The spirits agreed." The pain of that decision shined in her eyes, "I will see his death for the rest of my life."

"You didn't think he was a traitor did you?" he asked, suddenly understanding she had viewed him as a friend, even if it was only on her part.

"No, no I didn't," she replied and turned to leave. "I will return with Tyris, until then I have a Coven to rebuild," with that, she left.

Carl, finding himself alone, turned to begin the lonely vigil at his friend's side and did the one thing that came naturally. He prayed.

* * *

Van Helsing opened his eyes to reveal darkness and a sense of displacement. This wasn't where he was supposed to be. Automatically reaching for his weapons he sat up and realised that he could feel no pain. Hadn't he just been in some bizarre ritual with Nico's wife, where a traitor had tried to kill him? His hand went to his side, _no blood._ 'Okay, _now_ things are starting to get a bit on the weird side' he thought as he turned to take in his surroundings.

"Carl! Tarja!" he called, waiting for their reply, hearing nothing, just the endless dark.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white, and turning to see he was left stunned. Stood before him was the one person he thought he would never see again, no matter how much he had wished to

"Hello Van Helsing," the accent was unmistakable, as were the long dark brown locks.

"Am I dead?" he asked, staring at the one person he had allowed to get close to his heart.

Anna Valerious smiled, "Not quite."

* * *

That's it for this chapter, but I will be doing a mass writing session, so more is on the way. PLEASE review, let me know if you want anyone to be whumped! 


	9. Waking and Plans

Hey, i'm back with another installment. thanks to the great reviews, you guys rock! As for the whumping, i need to explain. Whacking someone means that they die (or i kill them in a fit of fury) but whumping means that i only dent them, a little.

* * *

Chapter 9 -Waking and plans

"Not quite," she said and smiled. "You are in the place between life and death, where few have ever been and not crossed over. You were brought here so that I can pass on a message."

Moving towards her, he reached out to hold her, and was confused when she moved back. "I don't understand, a message from whom?"

"That I cannot say, it is not yet time for you to know." She sighed and looked up, tears in her eyes. "There are so many things that I wanted to say to you, even now I only have a short time and I must pass this message on before you are pulled back into the living world." She brought her hand up to almost touch his face. "I have missed you, even with my family around me. The message I have been sent to give you is very important; do not forget it. You must trust your instincts for when all seems to be lost there is still a way. You have the power inside you to save both your friends and the strength to stop the evil, but know this; all is not as it seems and what you see may not be what it is."

"I have heard part of this before, the being of the crossways told me to trust my instincts," he murmured as he reached his hand up to hers.

"Even here we cannot touch Gabriel, and I have lingered too long. I must go or you will be pulled into the spirit world with me and there is still much that you have to do. Remember what I have told you, it will save all." Turning, she walked away, fading into the blackness.

"Anna, wait!" he called after he, searching the darkness, feeling it pull on him. Eyes drooping he felt himself falling down an endless chasm and knew no more.

Carl always hated the waiting part, when nothing more could be done. It had already been hours since they had treated the poison in his friend's system and there had been no change. Tyris had already returned and pronounced that there was nothing more that she could do. The poison had been neutralised and they simply had to wait for him to decide to return to the waking world. He also wanted to know why Tarja had been starting at Van Helsing as if he had grown a second head, he looked exactly the same as he had done before.

He was still puzzling over this when Van Helsing began to stir, letting out a mumbled curse and a groan. "Did anybody catch the number of that Gargoyle?"

Carl, looking totally non-plussed at the comment but relieved that he was awake said the first thing that came to his suddenly blank mind, "What?"

Opening bleary eyes, Van Helsing was greeted with the somewhat haggard appearance of his long-suffering friar. Realising that he was not where he had been the last time he could remember anything, he ignored Carl's question and observed his surroundings, and his lack of weapons and clothes. "Where are my weapons and clothes, and where am I?" Priorities were very important; weapons always came first, followed by clothes. Sitting up, he winced at the pain lancing through his side.

"Your weapons are here," Carl answered, patting the pile of weapons sat on his discarded coat. "And your coat is here too, although I'm afraid we had to cut the shirt off. I'm sure we can find you one that fits though." Placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder he gently pushed the hunter back down on the bed. "You need to rest."

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is being in the chamber where I stopped Cade from trying to kill Tarja. Where is everyone?" Placing a hand over his eyes, he felt the throbbing pain in his side ease and began to relax.

"You passed out from the slash that Cade gave you. It was a poisoned blade and we needed to treat it as quickly as possible. You're in Tarja's chambers; we managed to treat the wound and the bleeding. You've been out for over twelve hours." Carl gave him the information and carefully checked to see if the bandages were holding from the sudden movements of the now conscious hunter. "Kellan took Tyris away to rest after she helped to heal the damage that the poison had done and Tarja is helping with the wounded upstairs."

"Find me some clothes, I need to speak with Tarja," he said, beginning to rise again. "I want to know what the being of the crossroads told her, and did she know that I'm called Gabriel."

"That is what Dracula called you if I remember correctly, perhaps it was your name before you lost your memory, there was an angel called Gabriel, and she did call you the left hand of God," Carl surmised. The two of them had discussed this in great detail, and they had decided not to mention it to the Cardinal, or anyone else for that matter. "I can understand why you need to talk to her, but you need to rest! Moving too much too soon could make the wound re-open-"

"Carl's right, moving too much now will cause you to start bleeding again, resting, even for a couple of hours will help." Tarja was stood at the door, with a pile of clothes in her hands and Cecaise behind her. "We do need to talk, but I think you will be more comfortable with some more clothes on and a drink before we do that." Walking in, she handed Carl the clothes. "There's a new shirt, and some clean pants. Carl has most likely already told you, but we had to cut the other one off. There wasn't time to wrestle you out of it. I will be back in a few minutes with some food and something for you to drink," she said smiling at the sudden growling of Van Helsing's stomach from the mention of food, and left.

Cecaise, who had remained behind, moved further into the room. "I have brought you your blade that you dropped when fighting the traitor Cade. I have cleaned it for you." Handing the blade to the hunter he grasped his hand. "I thank you for the intervention on behalf of all of us. If Cade had managed to stop us, and break the circle, we would have all died. We are indebted to you."

"I did what was necessary, no thanks are needed," Van Helsing replied, slowly pulling on the shirt proffered by Carl. "Besides," he said, a smirk on his face, "if anything had happened to Tarja, Nico would have never forgiven me."

Cecaise laughed. "Yes, that is true, although it is usually Nico who needs rescuing from an irate Tarja."

"Now that is something that I can picture easily." Having finished with the shirt, he began to negotiate the removal and replacement of his pants with some clean ones. By the time he had finished Tarja had returned with some soup for them all and a pitcher of hot herbal tea.

"It's not exactly tasty, but it will do," she said with a wry smile. "I'm afraid that my cooking still leaves something to be desired."

"I believe I shall take my leave of you all, as I have some things to attend to." Cecaise said and left.

They ate in companionable silence, the only sound being the diminishing rumblings of Gabriel's stomach as it was filled by the tea and soup. Upon finishing Van Helsing broke the silence to ask the question that had been burning in his head since she first arrived. "What did the guardian of the crossroads tell you, and how did you know that I am called Gabriel?"

At the question she sighed, "She told me that you were the left hand of God, the fallen angel Gabriel who had defeated Dracula. She also told me that you being sent here was not just coincidence, that there is something that only you will have the power to do and to see. What exactly that is I do not know, but I trust her." She looked up at him, "I also trust the message that she gave me to give you."

"Yes, I remember, you told me to trust my instincts," he confirmed.

"Yes, now what I want to know is if you are the left hand of God and where you went while you were unconscious," she said giving a look that said she would know if he was lying.

"What do you mean, 'where he went while he was unconscious', he never left the room?" Carl asked, thinking that the conversation had taken on an insane bend.

Tarja looked at him, giving him the clear signal of 'stay quiet'.

Looking down at the floor, the hunter took a minute to gather his thoughts before he gave her an answer. "I don't remember much before being found on the step at the Order, fighting the Romans at Masada is one of the few things that I DO remember. Fighting, always fighting. Dracula called me the left hand of God, I don't know if it is true or not." He sighed as he continued and to Carl, who knew Van Helsing's moods better than most, appeared almost as he did the day they buried Anna. "As for where I went when I was unconscious, I was in the 'place between life and death'. I met a messenger there who gave me pretty much the same message, she told me that I would have the strength to stop the evil and the power to save my friends."

"She told you?" Carl asked, realisation dawning on his face.

"Yes Carl, it was Anna Valerious, she gave me the message, and then the next thing I remember I woke up." He looked up at both of them, more than physical pain on his face. "I trust her Carl, I know that whatever we decide to do, we will be able to accomplish it."

"True enough," Tarja agreed. "Now we need to discuss plans. The being gave me information on how to stop Mercer and destroy the cross. It can only be destroyed by a weapon of power, empowered by blood, forged under both the day and the night. As for getting in the Castle, we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it." She stood and began to pace. "I know where Mercer is holding Nico. Using his black arts and the power of the cross, he has managed to open a portal to the place between life and death and has Nico trapped there, I will need to call him back _before_ we destroy the cross, or Nico will die and be cast into the Never realm for eternity."

"In that case, haven't we got a weapon to make and a ceremony to plan?" Carl asked, ever the practical one.

* * *

Lightning flashed in the sky above the windows of the great room. 

The tall figure encased in black robes stood and observed the cross. "She found my spy, and killed him did she?" the raspy voice asked of his cowering underling. "And has gained some more power? Well, she will not be able to save both the realms and her beloved husband, she will have to choose and I will enjoy watching her choose!"

Insane laughter echoed off the walls, causing the surrounding servants to cower away from the sound. "What of the witch's companions?" one of them asked, dreading the response.

"They are of no matter, they will be destroyed along with the witch, in a few days all will be set and I will have enough power to decimate all my enemies!" the insane laughter continued as the lightning flashed.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, tune in next time for more fun and adventure! Oh and please review, it gives me reason to write more! 

P.S.

i know this sounds wierd but i have the ending planned in my head, but i can't figure out how to get the story from here to there. it's like my muse is being the biggest pain in the- anyway, point is, can anyone give me some ideas? it may just kick my muse into working again!

Fen.


	10. Planning is not an easy task

Hey guys, sorry for the huge wait, but real life caught up with me and i had to finish my degree. Anyway, here is the next chapter, it's a bit slow but the next one is definitely more interesting...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back (being a student is hard) so you get the idea...

* * *

Chapter 10. Planning is not an easy task.

"Okay, we know that Mercer is holed up in Meridian Castle. It's a remainder from the old wars, and was originally part of my family's heritage." Tarja said as she placed a large map on the desk that they were all sat at. After having been made to rest for several more hours, Van Helsing had insisted that they at least begin planning how to attack the castle and take back the cross. Now, Van Helsing, Carl, Tarja and Cecaise were all sat in the main conference room in the upper levels of the Coven, around the large round table that dominated the room.

"If the castle is part of your heritage, then why don't you live there instead of your house in the woods?" Carl asked, fearing that this may in fact turn out similar to the Valerious Castle.

"Before I was born, Mercer's father came conquering, while my father was travelling in distant lands, where he met my mother, and took the castle by force. My father returned to find that the castle had been taken and anyone openly loyal had been slain by Mercer. Knowing that there was no way to regain the castle, my father built the house in which I live now, and became a local law enforcer." Tarja replied, a far away look in her eyes. "My father died when I was a small child, just before my mother did. No one would ever tell me what had happened to him, although I have a feeling that Mercer's father was behind it."

"So that is how you have a map of the castle," Van Helsing surmised, scrutinising the map carefully. "Looking at this, the best place for entry is this small side gate. There appears to be very little in the way of physical defences and it leads almost directly to the main chambers where the cross might be held."

Glancing at the map Tarja nodded. "Yes, it would make a good point of attack. It was originally used as an escape route for the lord of the castle and I generally overlooked upon all the published maps made of the castle. This is one of the few copies that it would have ever been left on."

"You said, 'physical defences', what else will we be looking at?" Van Helsing asked, looking up from the map.

Cecaise, who had been silent up until then spoke up, "I recall Tarja mentioning that she had told you of Hunter spirits?" At the look of comprehension on their faces he continued, "We will most likely be facing similar guarding the castle walls and if Mercer's powers have become as strong as Tarja says, there will also be demons and masses of zombies. Not to mention his lackey's to deal with." Leaning back in his chair, he sighed. "This poses quite a problem."

"A problem?" Carl asked, voice slightly higher than normal. "You call this a problem, its closer to a catastrophe! There's no way we can fight off a whole hoarde of demons and zombies as well as human guards. And as for the ghosts, I don't have anything that could possibly withstand them. Unless you have something that can stop these hunter spirits, there's no way we can even get into the main chamber, never mind getting hold of the cross!" His eyes were beginning to bulge as he continued, "The last time we faced a demon and zombies we barely managed to escape with our lives, and that was only a small number!"

"Carl, this is hardly the time for panicking. We will figure something out," Van Helsing soothed. He knew full well that this was just the friar's method of venting stress, but it was unhelpful and was getting them nowhere, even if he did have a slight point. "Is there anyway that we can defeat a force as large as you are predicting may be thrown at us?"

Tarja closed her eyes, giving the answer some serious thought. Both her and Cecaise seemed to be deep in thought, mulling over possibilities when the doors to the conference room opened to reveal both Kellan and Tyris.

"How goes the rebuilding of the Coven defences?" Tarja asked, pushing her wayward dark curls away from her face.

"We have repaired the physical damage to the walls where Mercer's men had burned through, but the metaphysical walls are taking a little more time. I have my best student working on them as we speak." Tyris moved to occupy one of the empty chairs at the table as she continued. "We're using all the elements in their construction and are tying them into the energy lines the Coven lies on, which is why they are taking time to complete."

"As for the wounded, all that could be saved have been. The rest we have buried with full rights, except for Calvell." Kellan spoke as he took a second seat next to Tyris. "We thought that you would like to handle his ceremony personally."

"Yes, I would," she replied, eyes shining. "We need to discuss plans for getting into Meridian and forge some sort of weapon for destroying the cross." She sighed leaning back in her chair, running a hand over her face. "And we need to do this within the next two days."

A look of confusion passed over the face of everyone present, but it was Gabriel who asked, "Why two days?"

"Ever since my 'power upgrade' I've been able to sense the power of the cross, and the ceremony. I can feel the circle of power being used to unlock the cross is closing and that the ceremony will be complete in two days." At the stunned look on everyone's faces she smiled. "That, and Hecate told me that the ceremony would be complete in two days."

"So you can really sense the ceremony and the cross?" Carl asked, fascinated by this development.

"I can sense the growing power of the cross, and the strength of the binding circle of power. Once we get into the castle it will be easy for me to locate the cross. It's power calls to me."

"Well, that has solved one problem, but we still need to address the issue of the significant metaphysical barriers in our way of getting _in_ to the castle." Cecaise interjected.

"We could use anyone trained in defence against hunter spirits and who's handy with at least a blade, if not a pistol or bow and arrow." Kellan offered.

"I will not allow more of our Coven to go needlessly into danger, especially those who have only the basic training. We have lost enough innocent blood, I will not be responsible for more, and neither would Nico." Tarja said, feeling the weight of responsibility and guilt press heavily on her.

"Perhaps, if we take only the best of the advanced class who volunteer, and train them if they require?" Tyris proffered. Usually being the mediator in such discussions, this came as no surprise from her.

"That would make sense, we still have to make a weapon to destroy the cross. We can use that time to train the most advanced and take them with us. The others can be left in charge of the Coven defences and tend to the rest of the wounded." Kellan continued. "I can finish any training in defence of spirits that they may lack, however physical self defence is probably best left to someone who is more adept at swinging a sword and firing weapons."

"I would be glad to offer any assistance that I can," Van Helsing said, leaning further forward in his chair to ease the ache of his side. Throughout the conversation it had been steadily growing stiffer from the lack of movement. He turned to the blonde male elite with a look of confusion on his face. "Although, you strike me as being extremely proficient in weapons training and self defence."

"I may look like a guy who could flatten almost anything thrown at me, but I am not very proficient at any form of self defence. I was raised to not cause harm, and usually my appearance means I rarely if ever have to use force." He smiled sheepishly, "I mastered metaphysical forms of self defence better than almost anyone in the Coven, the exceptions being Tarja and Andala. I never really saw the point in learning physical self-defence."

"It's true, even someone as slight as me can take him down in a fight, which is why I usually get my way," Tyris said with a smile, placing her hand in his.

"In that case; Kellan, ask whoever of the advanced students who wish to volunteer. We will begin training tomorrow, after we have waked everyone who has died over the past few days and have had time to rest for the night. Van Helsing, I trust that you will cover both hand to hand as well as blade and projectile work?" Tarja asked.

"I can cover pretty much every form of weapon at hand." Gabriel confirmed.

"We still need to address the plans for the castle and how we are going to get in. having extra man power is a good idea, but I doubt that that will get us past everything that Mercer throws at us." Cecaise added.

"For now, that is all we have. Everyone should think on it and we'll see if we can come up with a better plan. Other wise it looks like we're going for the full frontal side door attack and hoping that our numbers are enough to get through and reach the cross. And take Mercer down once and for all." Tarja surmised, stress making itself evident in the lines of tension visible in her stature.

Carl, who had been letting most of the conversation wash over him, decided that it would be an idea to bring up a key question. "You keep saying we need to forge a weapon of power in order to destroy the cross, and forgive me for being ignorant, but what type of weapon exactly do you have in mind?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, so let me know what you think by pressing the review button. I already have the next chapter ready so the more reviews mean the quicker it gets uploaded!

Fen.


	11. Weapons and Answers

As promised here is the next chapter. I'm attempting to get ahead in writing the chapters so that I can still post even if I am too busy to write, so hopefully my muse is up to a marathon writing stint. Please feed it by sending reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the non canon characters and ghosts, who have escaped from personal graveyard of victims. I really need to get a leash for them, pesky critters…..

* * *

Chapter 11 

Weapons and Answers

"You keep saying we need to forge a weapon of power in order to destroy the cross, and forgive me for being ignorant, but what type of weapon exactly do you have in mind?" asked Carl.

"That is indeed a very good question." Cecaise said, turning to regard the friar. He had been silently following the whole conversation and seemed to have calmed somewhat from his earlier outburst. "It would need to be something that can be universally used, in case the deed falls to someone with only basic skills. A rare possibility, but one that should not be overlooked."

"What would you suggest?" Tyris asked, steepling her fingers.

"Well, an arrow head would be useless as should the target be missed, it could be devastating as would a bullet. An axe is usually difficult to wield unless specifically trained in its use," Cecaise continued, thoughts playing out across his features. "The logical choice would be a sword."

"Why not a dagger of some sort, smaller and easier to conceal?" Kellan asked.

"Remember that the cross is made of a mystically forged metal. A dagger would not be able to create enough force to destroy the cross, unless the wielder had significant strength. A sword is capable of getting quite a lot of force behind it, even if swung by a small person." He relaxed into his chair, gazing at everyone form his laid back vantage point. "Everyone here can either be trained in a sword rudimentary use or is already quite adept at it."

"That does make sense. Even the most inexperienced warrior can swing a sword and strike a stationary object with some minimal training," Van Helsing mused. "The next important question is when to start forging, we only have two days to stop the ceremony and the sword has to be forged by both day and night and be empowered by blood."

"We must begin forging tonight. One of the Goddess's blessings is that it is a full moon tonight. This will give the sword extra power, as well as giving us the chance to attack tomorrow night." Tarja stated.

"Why attack at night when it will be easier for Mercer to call the dead?" Carl asked.

"Because, he will be expecting us to attack in the daylight and it will give me an edge, since my powers are at their best at night. With the gift of power, they will be even stronger," she explained. "Also, in the event we should fail, we will still have the day to launch another attack."

"So our plan is to forge a sword with which to destroy the cross of Rhade; attack Meridian castle using the side exit almost no one knows about where we could face annihilation from hunter spirits, demons and zombies, break in and face down Mercer and his goons and destroy the Cross. And, somewhere in this whole thing we need to find a way to release Nico using said cross." Van Helsing asked. "Some days I really love my job."

At this, Tarja cleared her throat and stood. "Well, now that we have that sorted, I need to go and prepare for the ceremony of release for Calvell. I believe that I can entrust the forging to you Cecaise. You did an amazing job with Nico's sword, I trust you will forge a strong weapon."

"You have my word on that, it will be the best I will ever make. I would like to use a sample of blood from everyone in the Coven to empower the sword. It will be blessed with the strength of the entire Coven, both past and present." Cecaise stood and bowed. "I will take my leave from Calvell's ceremony. He was like a brother to me, but I feel that this would be a much better service to his memory." With that last, he turned and swept from the room.

Tarja turned to the hunter and friar. "The ceremony will begin in one hour out in the main open space. We honour our fallen dead by burning them, and you are welcome to attend."

"We would be honoured," Gabriel replied, watching as she turned and left the room, leaving the two travellers with the remaining two elite.

"We have arranged rooms for the both of you during your stay, if you would follow us, we will show you to them," Tyris spoke, rising from her chair, and gesturing towards the door.

Following the two elite members of the Coven, curiosity got the better of Carl. "Tarja was close to Calvell?" he asked, remembering the unshed tears in her eyes and her earlier reaction to his death.

"He was like a brother to her. All of us elite are quite close to each other, most of us having been raised together in the Coven. They spent a lot of time together, whenever Tarja got into trouble it was usually Calvell that pulled her out of it." Kellan answered. "Some of us are closer than others. But the bonds run deep. This will be hard on her, especially without Nico."

* * *

Having led them to their rooms they were left to their own devices. Carl being the ever-efficient member of the Order, began writing up his usual report on the events that had unfolded recently, and in doing so organised his own thoughts. So far on this escapade he had seen things that he had never thought possible, from the presence of a demon to ghosts rending the flesh from a man. His faith had been tested to the limit and had yet also been reaffirmed. The very presence of the being of the cross ways meant that God did in fact exist, a comforting thought knowing what he would face the following night. If he did die, he at least had the comforting thought that he would be going to heaven and wouldn't be cast into some vast depth of nothingness. It wasn't much but by God it was something. 

Van Helsing however was a creature of habit, who, although he knew that he should still be resting and that he would need all his strength for tomorrow took out his weapons and began to methodically clean them, ensuring that they were in top physical condition and were ready for anything that this mission would throw at him. While cleaning his weapons he allowed his mind to mull over the things that he had been told and had discovered on this trip to merry old England. His thoughts drifted interminably back to Nico. Knowing Balfour of old, he could see what the man saw in his wife. She was strong and independent, but had an incredible soft side to her, which allowed her to feel for her friends and family. He knew without a doubt that if there was a way out of this, she would find it and return his old friend to the world of the living. This in turn brought him onto thoughts of the one woman he remembered having truly loved. Although they had been together for only a short while, he had imagined spending the rest of his life with Anna Valerious.

She shared the same fiery spirit as Tarja, and had the same tenacity and resilience. God how he missed her, even the small comfort of seeing her again in the place between life and death had not been enough to ease his pain at her loss. Deep inside he knew that he was not responsible for her death; she had saved him from the poison of the wolf and had been caught in the crossfire. He knew she was with her family, but sometimes he had this small doubt that he was responsible. Seeing the depth of love Tarja had for Nico and the things she was prepared to do had brought it all back. He had not been able to bring her back, and nothing he could do would ever change that, at least it was a small blessing that Tarja had the chance to save Nico. If it were within his power he would do all he could to ensure that she succeeded. No one should have to live with the feeling that they should have done something more. No one.

* * *

An hour later and the entire Coven who were able to walk were assembled outside, forming a circle around the large pyre where the body of the fallen friend and Elite lay. Van Helsing and Carl were stood next to the remaining elite, watching as Tarja began the ceremony of release, preparing to release the spirit of her friend into the never realms where it would find peace. She had performed many of these over the past day and a half, releasing the souls that she had seen hovering over the bodies of the slain. However, in Calvell's case, she could still feel his presence within his body, even though he was very dead. It was almost as if he was waiting for something. Walking forward she lit the pyre on which the body was resting. 

"We are here in order to release the soul of out dear friend Calvell, Elite and kin to all present through the bonds of this Coven. He died in the defence of others and gave his life for the Coven he has served all of his life." Walking backward she picked up the salt that had already been blessed and began to walk a sacred circle, creating a magical barrier against intrusion into this most sacred ceremony.

Having laid the salt, she returned to the circle and began to chant the ritual words of release handed down over generations of Priestesses, calling for the spirit of the fallen to come forward and travel towards peace in the never realms. Feeling the energy inside rise, she began calling the spirit forward form the body, feeling his power rise from his fallen shell and from within the sacred circle.

Van Helsing watched with a mixture of trepidation and awe. He knew that something was wrong; he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. He felt evil nearby, but couldn't place its location. Keeping his posture facing forward, he allowed his eyes to roam over the area, listening as the chanting changed, becoming more and more urgent, calling, always calling. He was about to turn back and watch the remainder of the ceremony when he felt another spike of an evil presence nearby; the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise.

The hunter began to feel restless as the feeling of danger increased, the stench of evil surrounding the area. _Where is it?_ A feeling of restlessness began to take over as the presence became closer, centring on Tarja. Turning to observe the rest of the area he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A ghostly figure, haggard and grotesquely misshapen, a ghostly translucent knife poised above the necromancer's head. _A hunter spirit!_ "Tarja, behind you!" he called, already in motion.

So focussed on the energy of her fallen friend she hadn't felt the spirit behind her. The scared circle was only designed to prevent the passage of corporeal threats into the circle and prevent the intrusion of higher-level entities such as demons. It wasn't designed to stop spirits passing through, as that would prevent the called soul from escaping.

Turning her head, she faltered in mid chant, realisation dawning on her as the hunter slammed into her side, tumbling them both out of the circle of people to land a skidding line along the ground and through the circle of salt. This had a surprising effect on the Hunter spirit, making it visible to even to the most insensate, including Carl.

Chaos broke out as people fled for their lives, fearing a repeat of previous events. Carl simply stood there, gaping, as people began to run in all directions. The remaining Elite were ushering people inside the buildings, away from the spirit, although it was clear that they were in no danger, as the spirit followed the necromancer who was being pulled to her feet by the hunter.

"The Bastard sent a hunter spirit! I swear I will kill him slowly for this!" she howled, feeling the anger rise within, eyes going black as the night sky with power.

The hunter spirit felt the increase in power and made a direct bee-line towards the now irate woman.

"How do we stop this thing?" Van Helsing asked, standing his ground next to her as the spirit swept down, ghostly blade held aloft.

"We need to use a blade powered by both blood and salt, that way we can bind it to the ground, or we can attempt to break Mercer's control over it and free it. I would really rather not bind one to the Coven Grounds!" She shouted as she rolled to the left, barely avoiding a swipe from the blade. Without realising it, she had rolled directly into the place where the spirit of Calvell was waiting.

Without warning, as if sensing its victory was near, the hunter spirit dived directly at the necromancer, who was still flat on the ground, attempting to get up.

"Tarja!" Van Helsing yelled, running towards her as fast as possible in an attempt to intercept the spirit in its path.

Realising that her end was near and that she would only have one chance, Tarja called upon her newfound power, shoving it into her necromancy and let instinct take over. Reaching out she became aware of a strong presence, almost beside her. Warm and comforting, powerful and yet familiar all the same. _Calvell?_ She called, feeling time slow down.

_Yes Tarja, I knew that you would need me, so I have decided to stay and protect you until your mission is finished and you have saved the gateways. _she heard his voice in her head, almost as if he was speaking to her.

"But why?"

_Because, If you fail, there will be nowhere for me to go anyway, _he replied._ Besides, it's become habit._

Feeling her energy flare, she felt Calvell's spirit move in closer to her, forming a shield between her and the spirit. Knowing that it was the only way to save them both, she poured her energy into he guardian spirit, feeling his strength grow. Looking up she realised that it had only been a few seconds in time and that the hunter spirit was not going to be able to penetrate her 'shield'.

She grabbed a blade from her boot, and dragged it along her hand. "By blood I free thee from your captor," she said. Bending she wiped the bloodied knife into the salt on the ground, "By salt I bind thee to my will." Then taking the knife she drove it into ground, "By the power of earth I free you from your captor. By the power of three time three I release you from your captor and bid thee to go in peace!"

Taking the knife she drove it into the metaphysical heart of the spirit, feeling it cry in pain, finally released from its torture of being controlled, slowly fading into nothing ness. Finally releasing her powers she allowed them to return to their normal levels, feeling the spirit of Calvell retreat to a distant but permanent sensation nearby.

"Tarja, are you alright?" Gabriel asked as he grabbed her by her shoulders, visually checking her for injuries.

Looking up into his concerned face, she smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I had some help from an old friend. It appears that I now have a guardian ghost, at least for the time being."

The others, having reached earshot in time to hear her last comment, looked at her with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Guardian Ghost?" Van Helsing asked.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think,

it really doesn't take much effort to leave a review.

Fen.


	12. Guardians, Angels and Trust

Thought it was time to update at long last.

Disclaimer: Dont own anything canon but original Characters are mine! Am just playing with the characters and will return them in relatively good working order...

* * *

Chapter 12 Guardians, Angels and Trust.

"Guardian Ghost?" Van Helsing asked.

"That's what I heard," Kellan said, standing to the side of the hunter and gazing at Tarja as if she had grown a new head.

"Yes, I believe that guardian ghost would be the best term to describe the fact that Calvell has decided not to cross over, but become my protector until this is finished," Tarja confirmed, smiling at the looks on the people surrounding her. Carl had his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to say something and no sound was coming out. Van Helsing and the others merely looked surprised, and in the case of the hunter, somewhat sceptical.

"Your dead friend has decided that he wants to remain in what you would call limbo and protect you until the cross is destroyed?" Gabriel asked, disbelief edging into his voice.

"That is the truth."

Tyris, keeping a close hold onto the arm of Kellan, now spoke up. "Guardian ghosts have not been heard of since the elder days, Tarja. Even Andala wasn't strong enough to call one forth."

"I believe it is only a temporary measure until the cross has been destroyed. It was his choice, not mine, but I am willing to accept the help," Tarja responded, feeling the presence of Calvell move closer to her. "Besides," she continued, "it's not as if it's something unusual."

Smiling, the other two elite agreed.

"I don't' understand!" Carl, who had been stood there with his mouth opening and closing, had finally found his voice. "There is no such thing as a guardian ghost!"

"If I didn't see the bizarre and unusual everyday, I would be agreeing with Carl on this one," Van Helsing murmured as Tarja turned to the friar.

"Carl, do you believe in guardian angels?" Tarja asked.

"Well, er, yes I do. But-" he trailed off as the question and its implications finally sank in. "You're saying that Calvell has become your guardian Angel?"

"In the way that you see it, yes. He chose to do this and is willing to help protect us from evil." She replied, smiling when the friar began to understand.

"How do we know that this is really Calvell and not just some ploy by Mercer to gain access to our plans?" Kellan asked.

"The only person who can answer that is Calvell, "The priestess relied with a mysterious smile. "You can come out now," she said to the air behind her and stepped aside to reveal the ghostly form of the once elite.

"Okay, now I have seen it all." Gabriel said, blinking a few times as if trying to clear his vision.

"Kellan, you've been prettier," the ghostly form of Calvell said. Moving forward the once elite came to a halt in front of the two elite, both of which were openly staring. "You two could do a good impression of a statue."

"Calvell?" Tyris managed, transfixed on the image of her friend before her.

"Yes, it's me. I've lost a bit of weight as you can see, but other than that all my marbles are still here." He said, a smile playing along his face and moving into his green eyes.

"Why?" Kellan asked.

"Why have I lost a bit of weight?" the ghost asked, mischief twinkling from his eyes. "That would be obvious Kel." His face sobered at the look the red clad elite gave him. Sighing, he continued, " I decided that the afterlife would be boring and with the cross in danger, any peace would be very short. So, when the hunter ghost came after Tarja I realised that my days of looking after her, weren't quite over yet."

"Hey, I don't need that much looking after, in my own defence!" Tarja replied to the small jibe.

"Are you really a ghost?" Carl asked. Throughout the whole exchange the friar had been waving his hands through the non corporeal elite.

"The whole point of my body burning twenty feet from you and that you have been waving your hands though me for the past five minutes haven't convinced you that I'm really dead?" the once elite asked. "In that case, maybe this will." Without warning the face of the elite bled away into bones, causing the friar to back away quick enough to trip on his robes.

At the tripping of the friar, Calvell burst into ghostly laughter and returned to a translucent visage of his former self.

"That is definitely Calvell." Kellan declared, trying to keep his face straight at the sight of the now prostrate Carl.

"I'm glad you agree," Tarja said. "We need not finish the ceremony since you don't want to be released," she said to her guardian ghost. "What we need to do is see how Cecaise is getting on with the forging of the weapon."

"That would be a good idea, plus it will be interesting to see Cecaise's reaction," Tyris added.

Turning and walking from the burning pyre, the group began to walk toward the stables. The ghostly form of Calvell had disappeared, as if moving long distances took too much energy to be visible also.

At the back of the group Carl and Van Helsing were having a conference, discussing the new developments in hushed tones. "So, Carl, have you seen everything NOW?" the hunter asked, regarding the shorter man.

"I would never have thought that coming to England would be so interesting! First we come across a banshee, then demons and zombies. And now I've actually met a guardian angel!" Carl replied, getting more excited by the minute. "This will all be very useful for the order's records!"

Smiling at the younger man's enthusiasm, the hunter followed the elite across the yard towards the stables. "What do you think of this Calvell?"

"Well, he certainly has a sense of humour. But I think that his intentions are true. She seems to surround herself with extremely loyal friends." Carl commented, observing the other elite.

"Yes, she does. I'm worried though." Van Helsing confessed. Something was till nagging at the back of his mind. Something that he knew boded ill for the future.

"You're having one of those bad feelings aren't you?" Carl asked, observing the preoccupied look on the fallen angel's face.

"Something is just not right. There is a great evil we must face, and I don't know if we will all come through this, or if we can save Nico." The hunter sighed, and observed the group in front of him. "They have suffered so much, what if we don't succeed? It feels as if we need a miracle to pull this off…" he trailed off as they entered the stables and the sound of metal on metal rang through the air.

One side of the stables typically held the classic stalls where both the covens and their horses were being stabled. The large stalls covered the entirety of the north wall, stretching into the darkness. Above, the hay attic could be seen with the stored supplies needed to keep the horses both fed and warm during the long winter months.

The south side of the stables was an entirely different matter, having been constructed as both a farriers and blacksmiths. A large furnace was burning away in the far corner, providing heat for the large building and was currently heating up a long section of metal held in the hands of Cecaise. Hands wrapped in thick gloves, the tall elite was priming the furnace, causing the metal to glow white. Hearing them approach he turned to greet them, idly brushing some loose strands of hair from the braid he wore, and released the primer for the furnace. Removing the half made sword from the fire he moved over to a nearby anvil and picked up a hammer to continue his work on the blade.

"I take it the ceremony went well?" he asked, green eyes taking in the slightly dishevelled appearance of Tarja and Van Helsing.

"You could say that," Tarja replied with a wry smile. "Mercer sent a hunter spirit. It must have got past the walls before the defences were completed and had waited until I was the most distracted to strike."

"That would explain your appearances," Cecaise concluded, eyes narrowing. "But, I sense that something else happened. I know that there is another presence here."

"We never could slip anything past you," Kellan griped.

"There has been an interesting new addition to our forces," Tarja continued, ignoring Kellan's comment. "At least, for the time being." Stepping aside she allowed the still invisible form of Calvell to come forwards and halt before the beige clad elite.

"When you said that we had a new addition you did not mean a new person. Hello Calvell. You can show yourself, I know it's you." Cecaise said to the ghostly apparition now appearing before him with a wolf like grin on his ghostly face. "Your flair for the dramatic has not faded with this new transition, I see."

"No, I'm still the same as I was, only lighter," was the flippant reply.

Cecaise stood there, allowing the image of his friend to sink in and the reality of his choice to sink in. The others watched with interest as first concern and then amusement flitted across the older elite's face before settling into its usual impassive manner. "I trust you will serve us with honour as you did before, my friend," he said at last, gazing over at the others.

The other elite were smiling at the exchange, knowing that this was as close to emotional the mysterious elder elite was ever going to get. Van Helsing and Carl, however, simply observed the dynamics with interest, hoping to gain a deeper insight into the working of the group of elite.

"How close is the sword to being ready?" Tarja asked, bringing the subject back onto the most relevant topic.

"I have begun to fold the metal as you can see, but it will be at least another twelve hours, if not more before I am finished." Cecaise responded, taking the hammer and beginning to meld the folded piece of metal into one. "The blood forging has just been completed, the exceptions being those of us stood here. Since we have the most power, I felt that it would be best if we waited for the final stages of the sword and use our combined blood to seal the rest of the magics into the sword."

"Why wait?" Van Helsing asked.

"Because the blade has already been empowered by blood under the cover of night. Its strength will be greatly increased if this could be done again under the light of the sun as well as the moon." Cecaise replied, taking the now cooled metal from the anvil and replacing it into the furnace. "If you recall from the calling of the spirits, our combined blood was powerful enough to call upon a higher level being."

"We have combined blood before at ceremonies, why have we not called upon a higher level being before now?" Kellan asked.

"The secret to that lies in our hunter of the supernatural here," Cecaise replied with a mysterious smile.

"Me?" Gabriel asked. The conversation had now taken on a direction that he was not following, having moved from the barely understood, into the 'huh?' area.

"When I took your blood, some of it dripped onto the floor. At the time I took the increase in power to be from the ceremony, but when the being of the crossways called you the Left Hand of God I knew that it was in fact the power of your blood alone that called her to us," Cecaise said, pushing the now reheating blade further into the burning coals of the furnace.

"You knew all this, and did not tell us?" Gabriel asked, confusion and anger colouring his eyes.

"You never asked," Cecaise replied, eyes cold. "And it is not my place to say who and what people are, fallen angels or not. The higher powers sent you to us for a reason, be it power or strength. The only thing I do know is that this plan will not succeed without your help. You are needed for many things hunter, and this is one of them."

"You need not be angry with Cecaise for not saying this aloud before," Tarja stated, turning to face Van Helsing. "He has been silent on my order, having spoken to me about it, and only me."

"How can you know that it is me who is the key to all this?" Gabriel asked, eyes searching.

"Because we have faith in the higher powers and what Cecaise says is true. We have never before called forth a higher being." Kellan answered.

Carl, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange; now landed the proverbial bombshell. "But she, the guardian of the parting of the ways, that is, said that the reason she was called forth was because mercer had took the cross of Rhade and was trying to unlock it."

"It is true, what you are saying Carl, but, she also said it was Van Helsing's power that also called her forth. Without his power, how would she have known where to appear?" Kellan argued.

Carl had to agree, it was a valid point. Still, he was not happy with the whole idea. "True, but why did you not mention this before?"

"We saw no reason to worry you with it. Besides, we were worried that you would think that the only reason we have asked for your help is because of the power we feel coming from Van Helsing." Tyris answered, drawing their attention to her petite form. "We feel that your power, Van Helsing, is a great asset, but even without it, we would still have asked for your help. Nico trusted you and so do we. But you must also remember that Nico trusted us also."

"I do trust you," Gabriel replied into the silence that followed. "I only dislike being kept in the dark. In my line of business it's what you can't see or don't know that kills you."

* * *

As always please let me know what you think, writers do occasionally need inspiration! 


End file.
